


SOUL (Spirit Of Unlimited Love)

by ohpleaselarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: "straight" louis, Angst, Asshole Louis, Bottom Harry, Bottom Louis, Cheating, Denial, Depressed Harry, Depression, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rich Harry, Rich Louis, Rimming, Smut, Top Harry, Top Louis, and will take a long time to upload all of the chapters, because they kind of share that really, bit of daddy kink, dont worry louis nor harry do it, for now, hopefully itll be worth it, its just talked about, louis is an arse, lying louis, naive Harry, not happy ending, okay that's enough tagging, since ppl are babies, this is going to be my longest fic yet, this will be the longest fic ive ever written, ugh read it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-22
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-08 12:38:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 22,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5497340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohpleaselarry/pseuds/ohpleaselarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis spends his life dating and marrying rich people and divorcing them for all of their money. Harry is a rich boy who inherited all of his fathers money following the man's death. Louis' plan doesn't go exactly as planned. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve and shows Louis that love is a lot more important than money.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NOTE; please read the tags. there may be a few triggering things in this fic so if it's in the tags and its a trigger for you pls don't read it.
> 
> DISCLAIMER; i don't own one direction and everything in the story is obviously fake as hell. 
> 
> ALSO; i do not consent to this story being translated or copied onto any other site. fic recs are cool as long as i am credited. don't ask to put this story on any other site and don't ask to translate it. this is my book and only i will be doing any work on it. 
> 
> thank you and enjoy.

 

 

 

 

Louis first got the idea when he found out the woman he'd married was cheating on him. He was only 18, and she had a good bit of money, enough for a nicer apartment on the east side of town. 

So when Louis filed for divorce, he went ahead and sued her for all of her money. It wasn't a huge amount, but Louis was able to get her flat. He sold everything in it and bought himself a new flat. 

From there, the plan was made. 

 

 

The thing is, is that Louis is quite a good actor. And he knows how rich people work. He knows what rich people want and he is smart enough to know how to get courts involved just right to be able to take all of their money. 

Louis had grown up poor. His mum had been cheated on and dumped, so she had to try to fend for Louis and his million sisters. She'd saved up all her money to be able to send Louis to college, and he made her proud, earning his degree in Law. He's smart. He double majored in Law and psychology. He knows how people work. So he uses it to his advantage. At 24, he's been married four times and taken the money of all four. He sends most of it to his family, but he keeps a bit, getting himself by. He's good at what he does. And he doesn't have to worry about a job or anything. It's great. He's set. 

Then he meets Harry. 

 

 

 

"Harry Styles. Inherited his fathers business. They own those restaurants, Polec."

"You mean that chain of restaurants across the globe that are currently making more money than McDonald's?"

"Yep. That's the one. Harry's father died a few months ago. The kid's only 19. He's naive and well...easy to get, really. It'll be a piece of cake."

"What's he look like?" 

Louis only has to wait twenty seconds before he gets a picture, and he purses his lips at the weird patterned shirt and the long hair on this boy. 

"He's a millionaire and he dresses like a hipster." Louis deadpans, and Niall laughs from the other line. 

"Yep. He's quite cute. But you aren't gay so you don't have to worry about that. He'll be the youngest, aye? Youngest you've had so far was 35. David, remember?" 

Louis shudders with a cringe. Going through the gay sex to make the rich men trust him sucks, but it's always worth it. And David loved sex. God, it was horrible. 

"Alright, cool. Text me where and I'll arrange a meeting." 

Thank god for Niall, he's Louis' rich people finder. After they hang up, Louis looks back at the picture, and smirks. He already knows who he's going to be for this boy. He knows exactly what type of boys hipsters like. He stands up and walks to his computer, and starts to invent his next personality. 

 

 

Harry Styles is attending a party in ten minutes, so obviously Louis has his name on the list. He knows people, of course. 

He is behind the bar, holding a tray of little snacks, waiting for Harry to walk in. Louis' got on his suit that makes it obvious he is in a good place, but makes it known he doesn't have much money. 

"He's just arrived. Will probably chat with the doorman before he heads up." Niall informs him via text. Louis bites his lip to make it red, and musses up his hair a bit, along with making his tie crooked. He wants to look like he's new to this. Like he doesn't know exactly how to act. 

Five minutes later, Harry walks in. He's immediately surrounded by people talking animatedly to him. The boy doesn't look annoyed, just smiles and puts his large hands into his trousers. Awkward, then. Louis wants to laugh at how easy this will be. 

Harry starts to walk towards the bar, probably to get a drink, so Louis makes his move. He waits behind the corner until he can hear Harry's deep voice talking to some other rich person, before he rounds the corner and runs right into Louis, causing the snacks to smack right into Louis' suit and his face. 

Just as expected, the people start to mutter distastefully, and Louis' boss, who has no idea this was planned, comes up and starts to say to him lowly that Louis is fired. Harry stands in shock for a few moments, before he's holding out his big hands. 

"Wait, no, don't fire him, it was my fault!" He says just loud enough that the surrounding people can hear him. 

Louis' sharply biting his tongue, making tears come to his eyes, and Harry notices right away, leaning into Louis' bosses ear and whispering something quickly, before he grabs Louis' wrist and leads him away from the judgemental stare of the crowd. 

He pulls Louis into the break room, where he helps him out of his suit jacket and tie, leaving him in his white undershirt. 

Louis goes to the sink in the far corner and cleans off his face, before he wrings his hands together like he's nervous. 

"I'm so sorry," he says, "this is my most paying job and I was so nervous...I-"

"No, hey, it's fine. It was me. I wasn't looking where I was going. I'll replace your suit. And you won't be fired."

Louis looks up at the boy from under his eyelashes, and bites his lip. Harry's eyes drop down to his lips. He's so easy. 

"It was a shit suit anyways. Got it from a thrift shop." He says sadly, and Harry frowns, jumping on his feet a bit like he's trying to think harder. 

"I love thrift shops. Here, Give me your number. Maybe we could go shop for a new suit sometime." Harry says, smiling until his dimples show, holding out his huge latest phone. Louis smiles his prettiest smile right back, adding on a blush just because. Harry's eyes are wide and dilated. 

Louis' got him so quick. 

 

 

"You know, after all we've been through I still don't know your last name." Harry says, and Louis raises an eyebrow at him over the rack of cheap clothes separating them. 

"I've known you for less than two days." Louis says, and Harry chuckles, shrugging a bit. 

"Mine's Styles." He says, and Louis stops, raising an eyebrow. He already knew this, but Harry doesn't know that he does. 

"Harry Styles?" Louis says disbelievingly, "what're you, a rock star?" 

Harry smiles down at where he's rifling through the shirts. He blushes a bit, too.

"Nah. I wanted to be when I was a kid, though." He says, then looks like he wishes he hadn't. So they are on the admitting childhood dreams level, then. Louis can so work with that. 

"Well my last name is Peterson. I wanted to be an actor when I was a kid." It's only half true. Louis _did_   want to be an actor when he was a kid. But he obviously can't tell any of the boys his real last names. Word would get out and nobody would trust him. 

Harry nods slowly, lips in a cute pout as he focuses on the clothes. He pulls out a horrible shirt. A neon yellow with bright purple hippos smiling from the shirt. It's terrible. It's also a button down and Louis laughs. 

"Doesn't suit you?" Harry asks, wiggling his eyebrows, and he's so goofy and fucking weird for a rich kid. For a normal kid, even. Louis finds that he isn't having to fake a laugh or a smile. Harry's goofy enough that he's making Louis laugh. But it makes Louis' job easier, so it's cool. 

"Not for me, no." Louis chuckles, and Harry gives him a sly grin, before he rushes to the dressing room, hair bouncing like a hair commercial. 

Louis shrugs and continues to look through the clothes, briefly thinking that he and Harry get on quite well. If they'd met on different circumstances, they'd probably be good mates. Louis lets the thought pass on with only a small feeling of disappointment. The money will be worth it in the end. 

He's just thinking about how he's going to get Harry to invite him over, when the dressing room door opens and he steps out wearing the horrible shirt. 

Louis barks out a laugh, and Harry just grins and strikes a pose. 

"It fits you, actually." Louis says, and Harry smiles wider. 

He keeps on the shirt and turns to a rack of suits. 

"Here are the suits. We've got vintage, 80 year old, pink and white stripes." 

Louis rolls his eyes and doesn't pay him any attention. Hipsters like to work for what they want. Even with the small things like conversation. 

"This will definitely work for you." Harry says a few minutes later, and Louis sighs and looks, and is met with actually a nice suit, a dark deep blue with the tiniest hint of stripes. 

"Without the bow tie, that might actually be nice." Louis says, tilting his head and walking closer. He steps closer than they've been yet, and let's their hands brush when he fingers at the suit lapels. 

"Bow ties not your thing?" Harry asks, eyes fixed on Louis' lips. He licks them instinctively, and Harry's pupils grow. 

"Yours, probably. Not mine, no. Should i try it on?" He asks, and Harry nods before he's even done asking, hand shifting to rest lightly on Louis' hip. 

"Yeah." He breathes, and Louis knows the old lady at the counter is glaring at them, but it's all for the money. 

Louis hums lightly and looks up at Harry under his eyelashes. The boy looks like he's about two seconds from kissing him, so Louis takes the suit and is sure to sway his hips when he walks away to the dressing room.  

He tries to ignore the faint tingling all down his body where Harry was up against him. 

 

 

"Thank you for the suit," Louis says, as they walk towards Harry's car, "I think I can walk home, though." 

They had met up at a cafe, where they'd grabbed tea before walking to the thrift shop next door. Harry's car isn't black and sleek like all the other rich men. It's vintage and old, a light blue colour'd convertible. Louis couldn't say the name because he's not that into cars, but it's quite nice, and a lovely change from the others. 

"No, I'll give you a lift. Consider it part two of my apology for getting you fired." 

Louis smiles at him, not letting his confusion show. He was wrong about Harry. The boy isn't like a normal rich boy. He's very human.

"You don't have to keep apologising. I can easily get another job." Louis shrugs, and Harry just pokes out his lip in a pout until Louis rolls his eyes and gets into the passenger seat. 

Louis punches his address into Harry's gps, the address to the home he only uses with the boys, because it's a small cottage out of town that gives him privacy when he wants to pretend. 

Which is always. 

It's silent for a while, just the wind blowing through their hair. It feels pretty nice for London, usually rainy and cold. Louis enjoys it, closing his eyes and relaxing back in the leather seat. 

"I feel like I've known you for years. I've never gotten on with someone so quickly. In fact, I've never let anyone in my car so quickly. Shortest before you was two weeks." 

Louis smiles. He wants to say he is used to that, because he is used to boys tripping over themselves to please Louis even seconds after knowing him, but he is too smart to say something like that. It would ruin all of his hard work. 

"Well I can tell you're a people pleaser. Tried to keep me from getting fired before you'd even known my name." Louis says, and Harry blushes lightly, hands shifting on the steering wheel. 

"I suppose I may be a bit of a people pleaser."

"You bought me a new suit to replace the one that could have been brand new with a single wash." 

" _Well_ , maybe a little more of a people pleaser."

"You paid forty more than the price of that suit because you knew the thrift shop wasn't getting much money." 

Harry huffs with a deeper blush. Louis laughs, and has a weird want to poke Harry's dimple. He throws away the weird want without another thought. 

"What about you? Are you a people pleaser?" Harry asks, changing the subject. Louis raises an eyebrow skeptically, and Harry just gives him a innocent look. 

"Not that much. But i can definitely please someone when I want to." Louis says, spreading his legs in his seat and kicking one up to rest on the door. 

Harry's hands are tight on the wheel. Louis smirks. 

They get to the cottage, and Harry stares at it with heart eyes. 

"It's so pretty." He murmurs, and Louis hums in agreement, sitting up and glancing at the house, the brick and the vines and the flowers. It's quite lonely inside alone, but Louis doesn't mention that. 

"Thank you for the suit, Harry." He says, and leans over to kiss Harry's cheek, and the boy dimples under his lips. 

 

Louis makes to get out, but Harry stops him with a hand on his wrist. 

"Wait. Um, can we hang out again sometime? Sorry. You're just fun. And I haven't had fun since...um if you don't want to that's-"

Louis shushes him with a smile. 

"Yeah we can hang out. You've still got my number. Give me a text sometime." 

Harry sits in his car smiling stupidly even five minutes after Louis' gone inside. He knows this because he's watching the boy from the living room window. 

 

 

"How's it going?" 

Louis smiles down at his phone where he's looking at a picture of a pile of bananas Harry's sent him with a weird joke added onto it. Of course that's the first text the weirdo would send. 

"Good. I've got him locked in." Louis answers Niall, who's on the other side of the couch typing quickly on an iPad. He owns half of London, so he's always busy. 

'You're so weird.' Louis texts Harry back. 

"You think he will be the type to propose after a month?" Niall asks, and they both remember James with a shudder. He was a creep. Took Louis and Niall months to make Louis disappear so James couldn't track him down. He wasn't even angry after Louis took all of his money. He was so obsessed with his arse he couldn't see anything else. 

"I don't think so. He seems like a romantic. Will probably want candles or some shit. Probably a old fashioned guy," Louis sighs, "so how'd you know this one was gay?" 

Niall laughs, shaking his head. 

"I was hired by his dad before he died to delete a few pictures that could have ruined his business when Harry took over. It's not out there, but trust me, he's definitely gay." 

Louis laughs, and looks down when he feels his phone buzz with an incoming text. 

'Can I come over?'

Louis just typing out no, when,

'If you say no it's too late. I'm five minutes out. I bought movies and chocolate.'

"Shit, you gotta leave!" Louis jumps up, and Niall groans and stands up too, shutting his iPad. 

"What're you on about? Is there a fire?" He asks boredly, and Louis shoves him towards the door, throwing his keys at him. 

"Harry's five minutes away! He can't see you here or he will know somethings up-"

"I know, I know. Text me how I goes when he leaves." Niall says, giving him a short hug before rushing out of the door. Louis picks up the mess of blankets and pillows on the couch, folding everything right. 

He exhales quietly when he's done, and then there's a knock on the door. 

Louis makes sure he's not breathing heavily and opens the door, switching easily into this Louis mode. 

Harry's wearing a beanie. It's quite cute, with a big fuzzy ball on the top. Louis smiles at him and ignores the fact that he's blushing. Whatever. It adds to the 'cute' factor of this Louis. He holds up two chocolate bars and a stack of movies. 

"I thought it'd be fun to just chill out. Life is a big ball of stress and it's nice to just relax for a while. Unless you want to go out, like, to a pub or something-"

Louis rolls his eyes and pulls Harry in by the boy's wrist. 

"Stop second guessing yourself. I'd love to relax. Why don't we add some wine to this?" 

Harry grins widely and Louis gestures to the couch before he goes into the kitchen and grabs a bottle of wine. He plans to get Harry pleasantly drunk so he can get this moving faster with a kiss or ten. 

"Did you have someone over?" Harry asks from the living room, and Louis gets a little nervous, carrying the wine and two glasses back to the living room, where Harry's looking down at Louis and Niall's empty tea mugs. 

Well, shit. 

"What? A man can't like tea?" Louis asks, pretending to be offended, and Harry's confusion turns to a smile. 

"Like? Looks more like obsessed." 

"Oi! I didn't have to let you hang out with me!" Louis says, and Harry just grins and presses play. 

 

 

Harry's drunk. They'd gotten bored at Louis' lame little cottage and had driven over to Harry's large house. Like, large as in he's got like eighty bathrooms. He's got one room just for billiards. But anyways. Harry's drunk.

Louis' hardly the same, but he's nice and relaxed. He can't get too drunk, because then he might accidentally reveal that he is deceiving the boy. Harry won't stop smiling, and he's a cuddly drunk, just as Louis suspected. He's got his head in Louis' lap, purring while Louis scratches at his scalp. 

"You're a oversized kitten." Louis observes, and Harry smiles, but it slowly fades, very slowly, until finally he's staring blankly into Louis' eyes, his own glassy and unfocused. He looks almost drugged. 

"I miss my dad." He murmurs, and Louis' hand stills in the boy's hair when he starts to cry. 

Louis panics a bit, because he's not used to the men showing so much emotion. Harry's got to be the most kindhearted, emotional boy he's met. He just wears his heart on his sleeve. 

And Louis' got like eighty siblings, so his big brother instincts are kicking in and he's pulling Harry up to hug him before he even realises what he's doing. Harry doesn't oppose. He presses in close and holds back just as tightly. Louis combs his fingers through the boy's long curls, hushing him quietly. 

"I just feel so alone. He was the only one I had after mum died." Harry whimpers, and Louis' stomach does this scary lurch, because he understands the feeling of losing a parent quite well. And he hasn't called his mum in years, even though he sends her money all the time. 

"I know, love. I do." He doesn't know where the pet name came from, but he just rolls with it. 

 

 

In the morning, Louis wakes up to a weight on his arm and his whole left side is half asleep. 

He yawns and realises the weight is Harry, mouth open just slightly, eyebrows furrowed in his sleep like his dreams are as troubled as his emotions last night. 

Louis exhales slowly and realises with a start that they are both fully clothed.

It's the first time Louis' had one of the men over and didn't fuck on the first night. In fact, the first time one has showed so much emotion. 

Louis lies there and thinks about it all, about how Harry is changing the rules and the script every minute they are together. Nothing so far is going as planned other than that the boy slept over. 

Harry finally starts to wake up, and since he's laying facing Louis on his large couch, Louis' eyes are the first thing he sees, and then he squeezes them closed and whimpers. 

"I'm hungover." He says, voice somehow deeper than normal, pout on his pretty lips. 

Louis chooses to ignore that he just thought that. 

"You are." Louis murmurs, and Harry starts to sit up with a huff, and scans their current situation. 

"Did we have sex?" He asks, and Louis grins and stretches out on the couch, switching back into Harry's Louis without a beat. 

"Do you wish we had?" Louis asks, and Harry giggles with a blush, and is about to say something, but suddenly seems to remember last night, and he then looks embarrassed. 

"Um. I'm sorry about...crying on you. That doesn't usually happen. I think it's a mix of the alcohol and the fact that you and I have gotten on quicker than anyone I know. Sleepover in under a week of knowing each other. Like wow." He seems to be rambling almost to himself, face getting redder as the seconds go by, and Louis hushes him and runs a hand up his back over his shirt. 

"Hey, it's cool. I like that you can trust me." Louis days, and ha. Trust him. How ironic. 

Harry smiles and stands up, rubbing cutely at his eyes with his fists and walking towards the kitchen. 

"I'm gonna...medicine. You can borrow any of my stuff to get dressed or whatever." He says, waving a hand and leaving the room. Louis is definitely going to take that opportunity. 

 

Harry's room is comfortable. It's got a really large bed in the centre of the room, along with a pretty vanity in the corner, and cute pictures framed in white hung around the room. Louis can definitely tell this is Harry's room. It's very him. He heads over to the boy's clothes and pulls out a white dress shirt. He grins as the perfect plan rushes to his mind. 

 

"Louis? Did you get los-" Harry's voice chokes off when he sees him. Louis smiles his pretty coy smile at the boy and licks his lips. 

He's laying on the bed stomach down, wearing nothing but Harry's white button down, with the arms of the shirt going over Louis' hands, and hardly any of the buttons done. 

He knows he looks good, legs swinging in the air slowly, half of his bare bum covered up with the shirt. 

Harry seems to be in shock for a good minute and a half, before he clears his throat and his voice is deeper than when he first woke up when he speaks. 

"Louis, um, are you trying to-"

"Yes."

"So...you want me to-"

"Yes." 

Harry nods slowly, then carefully walks further into the room, circling the bed until he's standing behind Louis, who blushes a bit because he's still not used to being looked at this intimately even after all this time. Louis waits patiently for Harry to do something, but Harry just stands there. 

"Gonna touch me?" Louis asks, and Harry swallows thickly, looking away from Louis' arse and up to his face. He bites his lip nervously, before he starts to back up, and rushes out of the room. 

Louis lies in shock for a few moments, before standing up and changing into a pair of the boy's sweats and a t shirt.

As he changes, he can't help but wonder if Harry isn't attracted to him. It seems to unreal of a thought. Louis has never had trouble getting boys. Ever. Something has to be wrong with Harry. 

Louis walks down the hallway and to the living room, where Harry is standing stiffly, looking out of the window, shoulders so tense they are up to his ears, and he's shaking just slightly. 

Louis suddenly gets a sick feeling, a feeling he's never had before. He walks up to Harry and places a gentle hand on the boy's back. Harry doesn't turn to him, just continues to tremble. 

"D-did you feel like I was forcing you to do something you didn't want to do?" Louis murmurs, dread filling his insides. He may be an arsehole, and he may be deceiving this boy like he's done many times before, but he's not that much of a horrible person. He'd never force someone into sex. That's where he draws the line. 

Harry looks down at his toes, and sniffles quietly. Louis, for the first time since he started doing this to people, feels a bit guilty. 

"No. It wasn't you. You're..." He turns around and swallows thickly, "you're amazing. It's just...I'm not. Um. I haven't done anything like that in a few years. I um...I-"

"What happened?" Louis asks, and he may be a dick, but his brotherly instincts are always what get him. He rubs comforting hands up Harry's arms until he relaxes from his tense stance. 

"There was this guy back in uni. He um, he moved into the flat next to me. He was nice at first, and was really sweet, but one day he broke into my flat and I told him no but he just--he wouldn't stop and he even got pictures and tried to ruin my career and...I found out later that he did it because my father and his father were enemies or something."

Louis remembers Niall telling him about how Harry's father had hired him to remove pictures so Harry wouldn't be exposed as gay. A sick feeling twists in his stomach as he remembers Niall's grin as he said Harry was definitely gay because of pictures. Did Niall know those were evidence of rape?

"We got the pictures removed but my dad was so angry. He didn't know I was gay and...he thought I was just fucking boys left and right-"

He cuts himself off and takes a deep breath.

"But anyways. The point is that you're gorgeous and so nice and I haven't met a really good genuine guy in a while and I know you'd never...but I still am not ready, is all." He wipes at his eyes, and Louis murmurs to him that it's okay, that they can stay friends for as long as they need to until Harry feels comfortable. 

But as they hug, Louis can't get the guilt to leave his stomach, because he _isn't_ genuine. And though he's done it so many times before, it's going to hurt to have to break Harry's heart. 


	2. two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends his life dating and marrying rich people and divorcing them for all of their money. Harry is a rich boy who inherited all of his fathers money following the man's death. Louis' plan doesn't go exactly as planned. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve and shows Louis that love is a lot more important than money.

 

 

 

  

 

 

"Why haven't you fucked yet?" 

Louis sighs, changing the channel repeatedly, not really looking at what each channel is showing. He's just bored. 

"We are taking it slow." Louis says for the eighth time. Honestly, why is Niall so slow sometimes?

"You were engaged to the last guy by the second week and you haven't even kissed this one?" 

Louis settles on a channel showing cartoons. He lies back against the arm of the couch and rolls his eyes.

"Harry's been through some stuff. He's different. I told you. He's like...fragile and stuff. He's not all rough edges like normal rich blokes. If I'm not careful the plan won't work." 

Niall sighs but accepts it, looking back at his iPad and typing something. He's always on the damn thing. 

Harry texts him a picture of the entrance to a pet store with a question mark and an address. Louis grins and stands up. 

 

 

"I think I'm going to buy them all." Harry says two steps into the pet store, staring with wide eyes at all of the animals surrounding them. There's a parrot next to Louis, who grins and leans in, saying something to the bird. 

"Fuck me!" The bird parrots, and Harry gasps dramatically, though his eyes are filled with mirth, and the old lady at the store counter squawks. 

The boys giggle together and rush to hide towards the back of the store, where the cats and dogs are. 

"You're such a child." Harry says, laughing with every breath. 

"I'm older than you!" Louis exclaims, but Harry's already distracted by the cats, all in cages so they don't run around everywhere. Harry's sticking his fingers through as many cages he can to pet the cats. 

There's a tiny little kitten on one of the higher cages, and Louis smiles and puts his finger through the gaps in the cage, and the kitten meows cutely and tries to grab Louis' hand like its prey. 

"Look at-" Louis stops short when he sees Harry. He's sitting on the floor where all of the lower cages are, and he's smiling softly and he has both hands trying to squeeze into the cage. 

The cat is old. And almost sad looking. It's got only one eye, and patches of its fur are missing, along with one of his ears halfway gone. His tail is just a small bump. 

But he's purring and pressing up almost desperately to Harry's hands. 

"I want him." Harry murmurs, and Louis once again is stricken by Harry's heart. 

 

Harry, for some unknown reason, decides to name the cat Blue. 

"He's got no blue on him at all, Harry. Do we need to go to the eye doctor?" 

Harry chuckles and shakes his head. 

"I just like the colour blue. It's a nice colour." Harry says vaguely. 

Louis squints at him and continues to drive. He's driving Harry's car because the boy just couldn't put the cat down. It worked out fine because louis takes a cab or the tube everywhere, so they didn't have to worry about his car. 

"What kind of blue? That's important. Is it like, sky blue? Ocean blue? Navy blue?"

Harry stops petting the cat to look over at him.

"Like your eyes." He says, and Louis, for some godawful reason, starts to blush. He never blushes without wanting to, damnit. 

He looks away from Harry and back at the road.

 

Louis watches Harry give Blue a tour of his huge ass house, and decides they are moving a little too slow. Louis doesn't want to be doing this for years or something. It's been a good two weeks. They should take it to the next level. 

"Okay I'm going to have a room just for Blue. We need a cat bed, and food, and food bowls, and a playing station-"

"Go on a date with me." Louis interrupts, and Harry stops talking, eyes going wide. He's still holding Blue, who looks like he definitely doesn't mind, cuddling into Harry's neck. 

"Like...a date like..."

"Like a movie, or dinner, or a festival. You know. A date." 

Harry bites his lip and finally sets the cat down, who stares at everything around him with wide eyes, before walking over to the couch and laying on it. Louis chuckles. Of course the fat old thing would choose the couch first. 

Harry takes a deep breath. 

"Okay. I'll go on a date with you." 

Louis grins. The plan is back on progress. He may have to be careful with Harry, but that won't stop him. 

 

 

"He's going to want something different from a normal date. He hasn't been on many but he likes different. He likes unique." Louis thinks about Blue and smiles. 

"Well he's rich, remember, so there isn't much he hasn't done. So try something that might like, remind him of home, and who he was before he was rich. Like, a picn-"

"I've got it! A picnic in the park!" Louis exclaims, and Niall sighs loudly and hangs up. Louis grins. It's so easy to agitate that boy. 

"Liam!" Louis shouts out to his chef. He's in his actual home, now. His large house where Liam also lives. 

Liam groans and comes into the room, pouting at him for being interrupted from--well, whatever he was doing. 

"I need picnic food! Like, not something fancy but not something like sandwiches or something. Something that reminds someone of home. Enough for two! Oh and wine!" 

Liam's eyes light up at the order to make food. Louis isn't here much, so Liam's not put up to many tasks, but Louis can use him sometimes. 

Louis goes to his room to get ready and smiles. Today he will take it a step further. You always kiss at the end of a date, right?

 

 

"Where are we going?" Harry asks for the third time, and Louis laughs, shaking his head. 

"Be patient." He says, pulling up to the park. He gets out, and Harry follows. 

Louis had told him to dress casual, so they are in normal clothes, but Harry's added another touch with a silk headscarf wrapped around his head. He's hot. 

Well, acknowledging Harry's attractiveness doesn't make Louis gay, right?

Anyways. 

The picnic is already set up thanks to Liam and Niall, and thank god the world decided to chill today and not rain. 

Louis leads Harry with a hand on his back, and once Harry realises the blanket and the picnic basket are for them, he gasps and giggles. 

"I've never been on a picnic!" He says gleefully, and he's adorable, all wide eyes and clapping hands. 

They get to the picnic and they both settle down onto the blanket. Louis grins at the boy and opens up the basket and finds-

"Well shit." Louis curses, and Harry leans over to peek into the empty basket as well, before he giggles. 

"Why'd you leave a basket full of food here? In a large city filled with homeless or just plain hungry people?" Harry asks through his laughter, and Louis pouts and tries to think. This wasn't according to the plan at all. 

"Sorry this is a shit date." Louis says, and Harry doesn't stop grinning, shaking his head. 

"It's not a shit date. You make me laugh." He says, and Louis smiles at him, and Harry smiles back. 

"We could do something else. Cmon!" Harry exclaims, standing up and taking off in a run. Louis sits in shock for a minute, before standing up to chase after him. 

He finds him sat on one of the steps of a kids playground. Louis laughs at how ridiculous he looks, all long limbs dangling everywhere while he tries to fit. 

"Who's the child now?" Louis asks, and Harry giggles, crawling through the playground and Louis chases after him. 

It comes to a halt when they get stuck at the top of a slide. They are on the area just before the slide, and are squished together. 

It would be easy to move and get untangled, but louis figures this is the perfect opportunity. 

"I want to kiss you so bad." Louis says, leaning slowly until they are mere inches apart. Harry's eyes are wide, though they flutter when Louis places a hand on his hip and squeezes. 

"Then...d-do it." Harry says hesitantly, and Louis knows he can't kiss him like he normally would if this were a different situation. Harry's fragile. 

Louis places his other hand on Harry's cheek, rubbing a comforting thumb over his skin while he leans forward.

The kiss is very soft, just a murmur of what could be. Harry kisses like he feels, all warm and gentle and caring. Louis can't explain the feeling stirring up in his chest, nor the pulsing of his heart, but it's probably the fact that he hasn't eaten. Harry mumbles something intelligible against his lips and squeezes his fists into Louis' shirt. 

The kiss doesn't turn to something more than gentle and caring, but when they pull away both of their lips are red, and their breathing is laboured. 

For the first time ever, Louis can't remember his next line in the script. 

 

 

Louis doesn't tell Niall about the kiss. For some reason, he feels like it's secret. Just for Harry and him. 

It's weird, and Louis spends more nights than usual rethinking his plan. Every day more and more guilt fills him. Harry is more human than anyone he's ever met. It's strange and unknown territory for Louis, because he's so used to rich arseholes who think everyone wants them because they have money. Harry is so different and it's messing with Louis' brain.  

"So the basket was just empty?" Niall asks, glancing over at Liam who is pouting heavily, sad that they didn't get to try his "amazing food", as he calls it. 

Louis looks down at his phone, where Harry's just texted him the number to a restaurant downtown. Ever since Louis was fired, Harry's been trying to get him another job. It's useless, obviously, because Louis won't need another job with all the money he has and will have. But Harry doesn't know that, so Louis just plays along. 

"Yeah. Probably some homeless guy saw an opportunity and took it. Not sure why he left the basket, though." Louis says, and Liam sighs. 

"I'm glad he did. That basket is quite nice." Louis gives him a look, and the boy shrugs innocently. 

Louis sighs and leans back in his seat, shoving more crisps into his mouth so he doesn't have to talk about it. 

 

"A _what?_!" 

"A juice cleanse. Cmon, it'll be fun. Don't make me do it on my own!" Harry is very good at pouting, the fucker. 

"Those cleanses personally offend me, to be honest. Like, just eat a burger, man." Louis says with a grimace. No burgers? Not even salads? Just _juice_?

"Aw it's not about that. It's about cleansing your body of the filth. You feel so much better afterwards. I do it at least once a year, cmon please!"

They aren't talking about the kiss, apparently. They decided to hang out at Harry's huge house and neither of them have mentioned the kiss or the date at all. Harry's decided to open up a conversation about _juice cleanses._

"I don't even like juice!" Louis exclaims, and Harry raises an eyebrow and steps over to his fridge. 

"Oh really? Then why has my pomegranate juice gone from full to nearly empty in the last few weeks when I haven't drunken any?" 

Louis purses his lips and crosses his arms. 

"Maybe it was someone else." 

Harry leans back against the counter and mocks Louis' stance, arms crossed. 

"I don't hang out with anyone else." Harry deadpans, and Louis frowns, uncrossing his arms. 

"Wait, really? You hang out with me." Louis says, and Harry looks down at his feet, poking his socked foot at the kitchen tile. 

"Yeah. I trust you. Everyone else just wants me for my money. You're the first honest person I've hung out with since-" he cuts himself off and clears his throat, "so you're the only one I hang out with." 

Louis frowns and looks away. The more Louis gets to know Harry, the more guilt that fills him. God, why can't he get his shit together? He's never been this weak to feeling guilty. Every human has feelings. So maybe Harry is only filled with love and no hate, and so maybe he is pure and kind and only shows the world kindness when it hasn't done as much back to him. 

Louis just needs to hurry up and get it over with. It will be over soon and then Louis doesn't have to be guilty anymore. He's doing this for his family. 

 

 

Somehow Louis gets out of doing the godawful juice cleanse, but because he refused, Harry decided not to either, so he pouts on the couch for- thirty minutes so far. 

Louis looks away from his watch and sighs, wondering how he can get Harry to stop pouting. An idea pops up and he grins. Perfect. 

Louis sits up and crawls across the couch, then into Harry's lap, thighs straddling Harry's, arms around his neck. Harry's mouth is slightly open, hands sweaty when they come to rest on Louis' thighs. 

"Are you angry with me?" Louis asks with a pout of his own, and pokes a finger into Harry's hair, twisting loose curls around it. 

"No." Harry murmurs too quickly, and Louis rubs a gentle hand on his cheek then down his chest, where Louis can feel Harry's heartbeat. Surprisingly steady. Looks like Louis needs to try harder. 

"I'm sorry I don't want to do your juice cleanse. Let me make it up to you." Louis says, then leans forward and kisses him. It's not biting, but not as slow as the one at the park. It's enough to make Harry's hands tighten on Louis' thighs. 

Louis pulls away from his lips with a little wet sound, then trails his lips down Harry's throat, stopping to suck at his pulse point. Harry gasps, head tipping back, nails digging into Louis' thighs. 

Oversensitive, then. Louis grins against his throat. 

"Lo-I-um-" Harry makes a pretty little noise when Louis starts to move his hips in little circles, grinding onto Harry's crotch.

Finally, they are getting somewhere. The plan is back on track, Louis can fina-

"Stop, Lou, please. Stop." 

Louis does, dread popping under his skin. What did he do that Harry was too uncomfortable for? Why didn't he ask before doing anything? 

Louis pulls away from Harry's already purpling bite, and stops grinding, sitting further back on Harry's thighs. 

Harry's head dips forward so his forehead is resting on Louis' shoulder, and he breathes heavily, probably trying to calm down. 

Louis lets him, ignoring the feeling that zings up his spine when Harry's hands feel up his body until they are on his waist so they are hugging.  

"I'm sorry," Harry says, "i want you, God do I, but I'm still not ready. I'm sorry." 

He's shaking just slightly, and Louis swallows thickly and holds him tighter, wishing he could take it back. He reminded Harry of his past. He is the reason Harry's shaking right now. It's a horrible feeling. 

"Don't apologise. I was out of line and I should've asked. We haven't even been on a second date, yet."

Harry chuckles, and Louis counts that as a win. He rubs warm hands up the younger boy's back. 

"I liked the kissing. I'm okay with that." Harry stammers, and Louis doesn't waste any time, leaning back and catching a glimpse of the boy. All red lips and wide green eyes. He is quite the pretty one. He has a few feminine qualities about him. That's what Louis decides to blame the hot feeling in his belly on. His body is just confusing Harry for a girl, obviously. 

Though it's quite obvious when they start to kiss again that Harry is quite the opposite. All broad shoulders and large hands and such a deep voice. 

God.

 

 

By the time they hit a month of knowing each other, Louis is starting to wish he hadn't started this thing. 

"You want to back out?" Niall asks in surprise. Liam drops his book. 

"Look I know it's not what I do, but he's just so different from all the usual guys. He's so kind and his heart is so big and he's been through so much, guys. So much pain and heartbreak and I don't know how badly it would affect him if I do this to him. He might just fall apart. I'm the only one he has right now and he trusts me so much and we get on so well and I just feel guiltier the more I get to know him." Louis finishes his little speech with a sigh. 

The boys are silent for a minute. 

"You know you can do what you want, obviously, but I feel like you're letting this one get to you too much. All of the men have emotions and pasts, Lou. Everyone has a story." Liam says, and Louis bites his lip nervously. That means it's up to him to decide. Great. 

 

 

Louis decides to surprise Harry with a surprise movie marathon day. Though when he gets to the boys house he doesn't find him until he gets to the kitchen. Harry's sat on the floor of his kitchen holding a bottle of straight vodka. It's halfway empty. 

"Jesus, Harry!" Louis rushes over and snatches the bottle from him, pouring the rest down the sink, before crouching on the floor in front of him and cradling his hands on the boy's cheeks, tipping the boys head up so he can look at him. 

His eyes are unfocused, glassy, and his hair is a mess, unwashed and slightly wet, some of it lying on his face. His lips are shiny and bitten red, his cheeks blotchy, and he's got dark circles under his eyes. 

"You can't drink an entire bottle of vodka, Harry, are you trying to get yourself killed?!" Louis doesn't mean to sound angry, but his body is reacting weird, all flushed and his heart beating quickly. 

Harry meets his eyes and nods, small smile twitching on his lips, before his face crumbles and Louis gathers the boy in his arms and hushes him. 

Harry passes out shortly after, but Louis stays awake, carrying the boy to his bed and watching him the entire night. His heart is beating ten times faster the entire time, and his hands are sweaty. He knew Harry was sad sometimes, but he didn't think he was suicidal. Blue joins him, sitting on his lap and meowing, annoyed, every time Louis squirms.

Louis thinks about it until he can't anymore, and goes home at around 3 in the morning. 

He takes a shower before anything else, and he doesn't know why, but he is powerless to the tears that come to his eyes. He leans his forehead against the shower tiled wall and let's himself cry. He sometimes has to cry, he tells himself. It has nothing to do with Harry. 

He only half believes his own brain. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ohpleaselarry


	3. three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends his life dating and marrying rich people and divorcing them for all of their money. Harry is a rich boy who inherited all of his fathers money following the man's death. Louis' plan doesn't go exactly as planned. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve and shows Louis that love is a lot more important than money.

 

 

 

 

Louis wakes up at 5 in the morning and automatically wonders if Harry's trying to kill himself again. He's only had two hours of sleep, but he jumps in the nearest cab and gets as quick as he can over to Harry's place. 

 

He's still sleeping. 

Louis stands in the doorway of the boys room, heart pounding in his chest, and wonders what the hell is wrong with him. Why is he being so weird? It must be because Louis' never dealt with someone so sad they are thinking about death. That's got to be it. 

Louis lets his heart calm down, before he kicks off his shoes and steps up to the bed. Blue meows quietly until Louis pets the damn cat, before he lies down next to Harry. Now that he's here and Louis knows Harry's not hurting himself, he can feel how tired he is. He scoots closer and winds his arms around Harry, spooning him. 

He falls asleep in about ten seconds, telling himself he's only spooning Harry to make sure he doesn't up and off himself before Louis wakes up. 

 

"Lou?" Harry's voice asks, all deep and stuff. Louis jerks awake, and Harry's right there, brows furrowed and he's turned in Louis' arms, gentle fingers running over Louis' face, swiping under his eyes where there's no doubt dark circles. 

"You were crying." Harry murmurs sadly, then runs a hand through Louis' messy hair until he settles down, head against the pillow. 

Louis isn't much for letting boys see him sad, and he's usually the one in control, and then there's the fact that Harry tried to drink himself to sleep and Louis should be comforting him. 

But Harry pets him gentle, leaning forward and kissing him softly. 

Louis lets himself be coddled, not meeting Harry's eyes because he feels like he might blurt out his plan or something stupid like that. 

"You're hungover." Louis whispers, and Harry hushes him and leans forward to kiss him again. After a month and a week, Harry's definitely used to kissing by now. He actually has been starting most of them. Louis doesn't mind. It's less work for him. 

"Why were you crying?" Harry murmurs against his lips, and Louis just tightens his fists in Harry's shirt and doesn't answer, only flushing bright red when Harry pulls back to look at him. 

The boy pouts momentarily, before he suddenly rolls over so Louis is on his back and Harry's above him. 

"Let me make you feel better." Harry says, no trace of nervousness or hesitancy in his eyes. Louis' heart skips a beat when Harry leans down to kiss him more heatedly, licking into his mouth with confidence. 

This hardly ever happens. Louis is usually in control during the sex with these boys, so he can control how far they go, so he's only had another boy focused on only him and not himself once, when Louis and one of his first guys were drunk. 

Harry brings two hands up and gently takes Louis' hands, which are fumbling uselessly because he doesn't know what to do. Harry holds his wrists in one large hand, and presses them above Louis' head, before leaning down and starting to suck harshly at Louis' throat. 

For some unknown reason, Louis gasps, back arching. Harry gives him a bite, licking over it afterwards, before leaning up and kissing him wetly again, free hand rubbing up Louis' chest and pinching at his nipples. 

Louis twitches in his pants, and it goes on until Louis is hard as a rock in his pants, hardly a minute since they started. 

It's never happened before. Usually, Louis has to think about fucking into a girl to get hard, but now he's hard just from kissing and nipple pinching. It's pathetic, but Louis lets it happen because he's now closer and closer to the plan wor-

"Oh, fuck." Is what tumbles out of Louis' mouth without his permission when Harry's hand moves from his nipples and instead starts to palm him over his pants, just the thin fabric separating them. 

Louis lets Harry pull his thin pants off, his cock dripping against his belly when they are off. Louis keeps his arms above his head, fisted in the pillow, when Harry shimmies down his body and takes him into his mouth on the get go. 

"S-shit." Louis gasps, and all thoughts fall away. 

He's never had a blowjob before. Surprising, probably, but Louis can't think of the plan, or his mum, or anything else. Can only think of the hot wet warmth around him. 

Harry is good at it, and he is clearly pulling all his best tricks, and they are definitely working. 

"God, 'Arry." Louis hisses when Harry licks hard against the vein running up his dick. 

He looks down, suddenly, sweat pricking at his skin, and catches the sight of Harry blowing him, eyes up and watching him closely, mouth wide around him, blush on his cheeks. 

Louis can't keep his hands away. He keeps one fisted in the pillow, and the other dives into Harry's hair, tightening through his soft curls, making Harry moan around him, intensifying the pleaser. 

Louis comes the shortest, and the hardest, in his life, with a high pitched moan of Harry's name. 

Well, fuck. 

 

It's quiet as they munch on their waffles, thoughts running a mile a minute in Louis' brain. 

"You came in less than 30 seconds." Harry says suddenly, and Louis lets his fork clatter onto his plate. 

"Shut the fuck up!" He says, cheeks heating up. Harry is doing his stupid silent laugh, eyes scrunched up and dimples digging into his cheeks. 

"I hate you so much." Louis hisses, and throws a blueberry at the boy. 

"You came like it was your first blowie!" Harry says, and Louis' eyes widen, and he looks down at his plate, clearing his throat and shovelling food into his mouth. 

Harry's smile slowly fades, before he gasps dramatically. 

"Holy shit, that was your first blowjob?!" He exclaims, and Louis stands up from the table, fleeing from the room with his middle finger held up. 

Harry comes running after him, hardly containing his laughter. 

"Wait, no, Lou! I wasn't teasing, I swear. I was just surprised. You just seem so experienced and older and stuff. I shouldn't have assumed you've done everything." 

Louis stops running, making Harry slam against his back. Instead of moving away, the boy wraps his long arms around Louis, draping himself over his back, chin resting on his head because he is a giant. 

"Be my boyfriend." Harry demands suddenly, and Louis turns in his arms and raises an eyebrow. 

"After over a month of snogging everyday, plenty of romantic moments, and a blowjob, you decide to ask that when I'm pissed at you?" 

Harry smiles sheepishly and shrugs, hands rubbing comfortably up and down Louis' back. He probably doesn't even realise he's doing it, the charming fucker. 

"Is that a no? I-I just thought-" Harry can go from cocky confident to blushing nervous in .2 seconds. It's giving Louis whiplash. 

"Course I'll be your boyfriend, Harold." Louis rolls his eyes and kisses him. 

Well, there goes his 'ending the plan' idea. It's all back on track. 

 

 

Sometimes Louis forgets Harry actually works, and owns the biggest restaurant chain in the world, and sometimes has to go on business trips. 

"I can't believe you get to go to the states and you aren't bringing your boyfriend, the light of your life, the peanut butter to your jelly-"

"Shut up," Harry says, grinning, "I already asked if I could bring anyone and they said no. It's just a week, honestly. You know where my spare key is. If you get lonely just wear one of my jumpers."

"I am not a emo teenager!" Louis exclaims, but he already knows he's going to wear Harry's entire closet just to spite him, obviously. 

Harry's got his suitcase and his carry on at the door, and Louis can't go with him to the airport because Harry's not out yet and there are paparazzi. 

Harry stops before stepping out of the door, and looks back at Louis, who smiles at him. Harry sets his things down and takes two long steps up to him, presses him against the wall, and kisses the hell out of him. 

Louis hums in surprise, body going lax, hands fisting into Harry's ridiculous button down with a weird pattern. 

Harry pulls away with a smack, lips red, flush on his cheeks, grinning stupidly. 

"See you later." He says, and with one more kiss to Louis and to Blue, he's out of the door. 

Louis is supposed to come over to Harry's house everyday to feed Blue and play with him so he doesn't get lonely, but Louis just decided to stay there the whole week. 

He turns around and goes to the living room, steps up in front of Harry's vast collection of films, and grins. 

 

"So you're just eating all of his food and sleeping in his bed?" Niall asks with a sigh, and Louis pokes his toes out from the soapy water that he's got surrounding him in Harry's large bathtub. It even has _jets._  

"Pretty much." Louis confirms, and Niall laughs, muttering something about how Louis is an arse. 

Louis hangs up and tosses his phone to his pile of clothes next to the tub and lies back, inhaling the scent of Harry's soap, and then he's thinking about Harry. He remembers the way Harry'd taken control and given Louis that blowjob. Louis was so busy taking it slow like Harry wanted, that he sort of forgot about the whole sex thing. 

He remembers now, though, and starts to wonder what it will be like when they finally do fuck. Will Harry want to top or bottom? Louis can't stop thinking about it, imagining how it would be. 

He's hard in less than two minutes. He bites his lip and already has a hand around himself under the soapy water before he realises Harry's not here and he doesn't have to pretend. 

"S-shit." His murmur is loud in the quiet room, and Louis tells himself to pull his hand away, and it takes all of his strength. He shuts his eyes and squeezes his hands into fists, wondering what the hell is wrong with him. 

Louis gulps loudly and tries to forget what just happened. He's in Harry's bathtub, surrounded by his smell, and Louis probably just got confused. 

Louis blames that it takes ten minutes to go soft on the fact that the water feels so nice. 

 

 There's soft music playing from the speakers. Louis is wrapped in Harry's softest blanket, sitting cross legged on the couch, Blue in his lap, while he just sits and thinks about life. 

Harry's due to come back tomorrow, so Louis is just chilling out right now, and he would never admit it out-loud, but he kind of misses Harry. Even though the plan is still on track, and Louis still feels guilty, he makes himself feel better by considering Harry and he friends. 

Louis' just considering ordering Thai, as most of the food in Harry's fridge needs cooking to eat, and Louis doesn't want to ruin Harry's kitchen with a mess and a fire. He's looking up the nearest Thai restaurant's number, when he hears the door open. 

Well, leave it up to Louis to get Harry's house robbed on his watch. Louis stands up and his heart is beating quickly as he hears rustling towards the door, then footsteps coming down the hallway. Louis should probably, like, grab a bat or something. 

But then it's Harry rounding the corner, hair up in a bun, circles under his eyes. 

He drops his suitcase and his carry on bag, and just stares. 

Louis does the same, eyes wide, and feels weirdly nervous and unlike himself. He's been feeling weird ever since that bath he took for some reason. 

"You're back early." Louis says, and Harry nods, stepping closer, the sound of his boots loud compared to the quiet music.

He approaches Louis, and takes one of his hands, the other coming to rest on his waist, and he starts to sway them, and Louis starts to laugh. He's never danced like this before. He's hardly danced other than in a club while drunk. 

Harry just takes the lead, swaying them back and forth, before leaning down and kissing him. 

"Missed you...phone calls don't do you...justice." Harry says between deep kisses, and Louis tries not to melt, free hand that's not in Harry's coming up to the back of Harry's neck. 

"Missed you too." Louis murmurs, and eventually they pull apart, but continue to dance. Louis feels like Harry's staring into his soul and can see all of his lies with this eye contact, so Louis instead lies his head against Harry's shoulder. 

He blames the quick beat of his heart and the feeling in his chest on that he thought someone was breaking in. 

 

Harry's acting weird. Ever since he got back he's been really quiet, hardly saying anything, though it seems like he's kissing even more, weirdly. 

When Louis goes over to his house only to find him lying on the floor staring blankly at the ceiling, he finally confronts him. 

He sighs and stomps over, then settles himself so he's straddling the boy, who smiles at him and tangles one of their hands together, but makes no comment. 

Louis leans down over him, pressing their linked hands into the carpet, the other rubbing up Harry's chest. 

"What's wrong with you? You've been really quiet ever since you got back. Did something happen in the states?"

Harry looks like he's going to deny it, but then he shuts his eyes and sighs. 

"My mum died in the states. She was buried in California where the meeting was. Um. I went and saw her and now I guess I'm just feeling off." 

Louis frowns, watching sadly as Harry's eyes don't sparkle. 

"Har-"

"You're really lucky to have a mum, Lou. Don't ever let her forget you love her and care about her, cause if you let her forget it, you'll regret it for the rest of your life." 

Harry exhales slowly, then tries to give Louis a smile. 

 

 

Louis sits in the den of his cottage, Harry's doing paperwork so Louis' left to let him work, and he can't stop thinking about what he said. 

Niall texts him asking to hang out, but Louis ignores him. He feels like he needs to be alone tonight. Louis thinks about Harry's words, and it makes him feel so guilty. Louis hasn't talked to his mum in years because of their past, while Harry hasn't even had a mum to call when he needs one. 

After a few tears, Louis picks up his phone and dials a number, heart pounding in his chest. 

"Hello?" 

"Mum?"

"This is Lottie. Who's this?" 

Louis' almost gasps. She sounds so mature. Her voice is so adult she sounds just like Mum. 

"This is um, Louis, could you hand the phone to mum?" 

It's quiet for about three minutes, before there's rustling and someone else picking up the phone. 

"This is Jay." 

"Mum?" 

It's quiet again after Louis' mum lets out a gasp. 

"Louis?! I thought--you changed your number--are you, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, mum. I just...miss you." He winces. He used to be such a mummy's boy, but now he's a bit behind on emotional talk. 

"Oh, baby, I miss you too, I'm so...you're in big trouble, young man. You send me money every month with no return address. You text your sisters but never me. I know what I did but it's been so long-"

"I know, mum. I shouldn't have taken it so far as to not talk to you. I was being childish. I couldn't stop thinking about how you just ignored what dad was doing to me, and I know it's been so long, but once I was old enough to leave I didn't even think about anything else. What it would do to our relationship. I'm sorry." 

"I'm sorry too, Lou. Now that that's all cleared up, where have you been getting all of that money?"

Louis takes a deep breath. 

 

 

The doorbell rings, and it's Harry, of course. 

"Hey-"

Harry shoves him inside, slamming the door shut with his foot, before pressing him against the wall and kissing him with fever. 

"Haz-what, s-shit." Louis' back arches, Harry's hand on his lower back following the movement. 

"Remembered how amazing you looked when I had my lips around you. Wanna-" he licks his lips, breathing stuttering. 

Louis bites his lip and runs his hand up Harry's chest, watching goose pimples appear where the boy's chest is showing through his open buttons. 

"Yeah? How about I return the favour this time instead?" 

Harry's eyes go wide like he didn't even think that was a possibility, and he exhales shakily, leaning down and pressing open mouthed kisses against Louis' neck. 

Louis hard already, but Harry's been hard since he arrived, like he has been thinking about it all day, working himself up until he came over, _God_. 

"Yes, yes, p-please, baby." Louis' heart lurches at the pet name, at Harry's begging. The boy is shaking slightly everywhere, touching every part of Louis he can reach. 

"Hey, you're shaking. Are you sure you're okay with this?" Harry seems to almost not hear him, pressing close against him. 

"H...Harry, stop moving and listen." Louis says a bit sharply, and Harry just...does. 

Louis raises an eyebrow, and Harry's eyes are wide, and he looks almost like he's waiting for further instructions. 

"Are you okay with this? You seem nervous." 

Harry nods, hands fisted into Louis' shirt.

"Not nervous. Just embarrassingly very turned on." 

Louis grins and pushes him away, taking his hand and swaying his hips while he leads him to the couch and shoves him down. 

"Gonna make me take off your pants by myself?" Louis asks, and Harry's quick to shove them down, eyes never leaving Louis'. Louis grins. He's never had a boy so submissive to him without even having to try. 

He drops to his knees, and Harry's fists are squeezed tight in the blanket that was lying on the couch. 

Harry's hard as a rock, leaking on his abdomen. 

Louis teases him, kissing up his thigh, sucking a bruise so close to where Harry wants it, but not quite there. 

Harry's eyes are wide, thighs twitching. 

"P-please." Harry pleads, one hand coming to scratch at Louis' shoulder. 

Louis teases him a bit more, pressing the lightest kisses against the base of his cock.

Harry moans, the prettiest sound, making Louis' hips twitch forward against the couch. It's weird, and Louis falters a bit, but continues on. 

Harry's head slams back against the back of the couch when Louis finally takes him into his mouth, and doesn't tease this time, working to get him to come. 

Harry's making all of these noises, whimpering Louis' name like a prayer, and Louis can't resist anymore, shoving the hand not on Harry's thigh into his trousers, getting a hand around himself, groaning around Harry's cock. 

"Not gonna last very long. Been imagining this a lot." Harry admits between gasping moans. 

Louis hums in encouragement, and gets his fingers wet, knows Harry's close with the way his stomach is heaving, his fingernails biting into Louis' shoulder. Louis brings his wet finger down past Harry's cock, and presses just above his hole, just a whisper of what could happen.

Harry comes just like that, with a gasp that sounds almost painful. 

Louis pulls away and finishes in his own hand just from the sight of Harry coming down from his high. 

 

 

He first gets the feeling two months after he started the plan with Harry. 

They haven't done more than blowjobs, still  taking it slow, but it's not until they hit the two month mark, when they are hanging out in the park ignoring the distant snapping of a nearby camera, when Harry smiles at him with a goofy grin and the cutest laugh as Louis attempts cartwheels, that Louis gets the feeling. 

The feeling of closeness he hasn't felt in a long time, the first feeling of 'I don't need to do this to him'. 

Louis flops down next to Harry, and they both silently soak in the sun for a minute. It's quite nice today, and Louis remembers that picnic, their first kiss. 

"I have a meeting in Italy for a week. The plane leaves tomorrow afternoon. The meeting is only one day, but they are giving me the rest of the week to sight see and whatever." 

Louis pouts, remembering how bored he was last time Harry had a meeting out of the country. 

Harry looks over at him, pushing his Ray bans up into his messy hair, looking Louis in the eyes. 

"I would kiss you but it'd be all over the news...but would you like to come? They said I can bring one other person-"

"Holy shit-yes I want to! Oh my gosh, I've never been out of the country!" Louis says excitedly, and Harry grins, pushing his sunglasses back over his eyes. 

"You're cute when you get excited." Harry informs him, and Louis definitely doesn't blush, the feeling thumping in his chest. He wants to shove Harry so he's lying back on grass and he wants to kiss him stupid, but they are both aware of the camera. 

Louis can't wait. Italy is going to be so nice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ohpleaselarry


	4. four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends his life dating and marrying rich people and divorcing them for all of their money. Harry is a rich boy who inherited all of his fathers money following the man's death. Louis' plan doesn't go exactly as planned. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve and shows Louis that love is a lot more important than money.

Italy is gorgeous. Louis sets down his suitcase and flops onto the large bed in the hotel. He's genuinely excited. He really hasn't been out of the country. 

Harry sets down his suitcase too and sits next to him cross legged, hand reaching out and settling on Louis' arm, where he traces some of his tattoos. 

"You've never told me their meanings." Harry muses, and Louis raises an eyebrow at him. 

"Neither have you." He says, waving an arm at Harry's billion own tattoos. 

Harry smiles, but it fades quickly, eyes wide on Louis' wrist, which he pulls closer like he's getting a better look. 

"What-" Louis, in panic, snatched his arm away, which only results in hurt flashing over Harry's face. 

"Lou-"

"It's nothing, Harry." 

Harry is quiet, picking at his fingernails, lip pouted out just slightly. 

"I suppose you have a right to your privacy," he says, standing up, "I just thought cause we have been dating for a while..." He starts towards the door, and Louis curses under his breath. He stands up and rushes after the boy. 

"Wait! Har-" harry abruptly stops, making Louis run into him, so he goes ahead and wraps his arms around his waist. He can't put his chin on Harry's shoulder without standing on his tippy toes, which he refuses to do, so he just presses his cheek against Harry's back. 

"It's just...I've never told anyone about it. Like, nobody ever. And I'm not very good at talking about my past. Um..." 

Harry turns in his arms, and Louis doesn't look into his eyes, cause he's not pretending, he's telling the truth this time. None of the men spend their free time looking closely at his tattoos to be able to see the scars under and around them, very faint, but there. 

"You trust me, though, right?" The question makes Louis quiet for a minute, because while he's asked every single one of the men that, they've never asked him. Louis' never trusted them...but...

Harry's so different. He's sweet and kind and he has such a heart...and it surprises Louis to realise-

"Yeah, I trust you."

Harry smiles a small smile and leans forward, kissing him gently, then backs Louis up until he flops down on the bed much like he was before, only this time Harry crawls on top of him and straddles his hips, blushing lightly. 

Louis grins up at him, serious talk momentarily forgotten. He runs his hands up Harry's thighs. 

"Hello there." He murmurs, and Harry smacks his hands away with a giggle. 

"Cmon, tell me the story. This is just so you can't run away." He says matter of factly, and Louis would laugh if he weren't so filled with panicky feelings. He's never told anyone about it. Not even his mum. 

"Um. There was a time in my life when I was at my lowest. My first step father was living with us and getting my mum pregnant left and right, which made her have to sleep a lot and rest every few months, during which my step dad took out his stress on me. Verbally, physically, and sexually. The last only happened a few times, really. Um. One day my mum woke up early and came out to see him on-top of me, punching me while he...well she didn't say a word. She just walked away. They divorced and he left a few months later, but I never really forgave her for it. This," he lifts his arm, "happened during those months before he left, while I was alone and scared and just a kid. So there. Can we please move past that now?" 

Harry runs his hands up Louis' chest, then leans down and kisses him slowly but throughly. It somehow makes Louis' nerves and panic fall away. Must be because he knows this helps the plan, telling Harry personal things, even the true ones. 

Louis reaches up and fingers the hem of Harry's t shirt, starting to hike it up. Harry sighs into his mouth and reaches back to push it back down.

"Gotta call Madagine and find out where the conference is tomorrow." 

Louis pouts when Harry pulls away, the boy himself looking rather put off to do so. 

Louis watches him grab his phone from his bag and step out of the bedroom and into the kitchen. It's a suite, so when the door swings shut, Louis has time to marvel at the room. He's hardly gone on any business trips with the other men, so he's only been in a suite one other time. 

It's so nice. Louis wants to turn on the large flat screen telly and see what's on, or go check out the hot tub in the toilet, or go step out on the balcony, but the bed is so nice that he falls asleep, jet lag doing nothing to help him stay awake. 

 

Louis woken up with a moan caught on his lips, too sleepy to comprehend anything other than the hand palming him slowly over his briefs. 

"You awake?" Harry asks, and Louis reaches blindly for him, getting both hands into the boy's hair, since he's apparently looking down. 

Louis opens one eye and finds that he is looking down, hungry eyes on where he's palming him. 

"Babe-" Louis chokes when Harry suddenly yanks down his briefs and fits a hand around him. 

Louis' hips jerk up into his hand. 

"Gonna come in Italy?" Harry asks, and Louis groans. 

Then someone knocks on the door. 

"Room service!"

Harry grins and pulls away, making Louis whine. The boy sways over to the door and opens it, not giving Louis any time to cover himself. Not that he cares. The room service boy blushes when he pushes the cart into the room, eyes raking over Louis' body. 

Louis puts his arms behind his head and grins at the young boy, probably even younger than Harry, all wide eyed and stuttering as he tells them what he bought, Italian accent hanging on every word. Harry steps up to the bed and runs a slow finger down the centre of Louis' chest, goose pimples following it. The boy stops talking for a solid minute, then scurries out of the door. 

Harry giggles when he's gone, and Louis slaps his arm away from him. 

"You exhibitionist!" Louis exclaims, and Harry raises an eyebrow. 

"Says the one who's rock hard right now." He says, and Louis yanks his briefs back up with a huff, then steps over to the cart of food.

"How about you fuck off. And feed me strawberries dipped in chocolate." Louis says, and Harry smiles, stepping over and grabbing a strawberry. 

It should be a long night. 

 

Harry gone to his conference all day the next day, so of course Louis starts the morning lounging naked on the balcony. He loves Italy, and would probably stay here forever if he could. 

If he were normal. 

He must've fallen asleep, because next thing he knows he's being shaken awake, Harry standing above him with a raised eyebrow and a suit on his body. 

"Are you a lawyer?" Louis asks, and Harry laughs, then his eyebrows furrow when he sees the now cold tea on the table next to the balcony chair Louis' lounging on. 

"Have you been here for eight hours?" Harry asks, and Louis raises an eyebrow. 

"If you left eight hours ago, yes." 

"It's hotter than hell. How are you not sunburnt?" 

Louis peeks down at where he's still naked, and oh yes, his body is now a golden tan. Louis grins. London weather had bought him to a pasty pale but now he's back. 

"Because I have the body of a god." Louis says matter of factly, and Harry shakes his head and leaves. 

Louis stands up, bones cracking uncomfortably. He stretches his arms above his head and catches sight of Harry staring at him from where he's unsuccessfully trying to take off his tie.

Louis sways his hips, of course, as he walks over to the boy, and pulls the tie off of him effortlessly. 

"See something you like?" 

Harry licks his lips and leans closer. 

"I've always loved golden honey." 

It's quiet for a few long seconds, before Louis pushes Harry's face away from him. 

"God, that was so bad! Why!" Louis complains, and Harry giggles unabashedly. 

"You're very tan. It's making my brain _sizzle_." 

Louis groans loudly and pulls some joggers over his legs. 

"Why do I like you!? Can't even charm a man, honestly!" 

Harry just grins wider and pulls him closer by his hand, tangling their fingers together in the process. 

"You like me for the same reason I like you, because I'm honest and I'm trustworthy. And I won't break your heart." 

Louis hugs him, just so Harry doesn't see the pained look on his face. 

It's getting harder to stay on track every day that goes by. 

If only Harry could just be another rich asshole. 

 

"Wow."

"I know."

The Sistine chapel is amazing. Now that Harry's conference is over, they have the other three days of the week to enjoy Italy. It really is beautiful. 

"I can't even draw a circle." Harry pouts, and Louis laughs, and both of their necks are getting cramped looking up so much, but they don't care, arms looped together. 

"I'm quite good at a dick. I've got the pubic hair down and everything." Louis says, making another tourist scoff and murmur something angrily in French. 

Harry giggles. 

"You are good at dick." He says, looking away from the ceiling to wiggle his eyebrows at him. Louis pinches him with a surprised laugh, and Harry pinches back, laughing even louder. 

They get kicked out. 

 

"This is the best pasta I've ever had." Louis moans two bites in. 

Harry's not eating, but rather staring at Louis with a small smile. Louis squints at him. 

"What!" He asks, and Harry looks down at the table, dimples digging into his cheeks. 

"What's your favourite band?" He asks, and Louis leans back in his seat, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

"Um...the fray? What's yours, weirdo?"

"The 1975."

"Who?"

Harry rolls his eyes fondly, then, continuing not to eat, leans forward and places his arms on the table, stretched out towards Louis'. 

"My first was the A, just here. For my mum, Anne. Next, I got the birdcage on my side..."

Louis stops eating, too. Listening attentively and with wide eyes as Harry tells him the meanings (or in some cases, the drunk stories) behind each and every one of his million tattoos, all the way up to his newest one, the eagle on his forearm. He even tells him what they were before he covered some of them. 

Louis knows this is something important to him, as Harry is nearly in tears as he talks about some of them, stuttering when he talks about the multiple tattoos he got for his mum. 

When he's finished, he lets out a nervous exhale and looks sheepishly at Louis. 

"Now you know everything about me." He says, blushing adorably. Louis smiles, leaning across the table and kissing him, uncaring of the people around them who definitely know who Harry is. 

 

 

When they get back to the hotel, the twisting feeling in his chest still hasn't gone away. Harry immediately strips down to his pants and gets into the bed, then makes grabby hands towards Louis. 

He laughs and follows, undressing and climbing into the comfortable bed. 

Harry is always the little spoon, but it seems he doesn't want to sleep just yet. Instead, he leans forward and kisses him. 

Louis kisses back, that feeling twisting in his chest with every movement. 

Harry runs his hand up Louis' chest and stops, hand over his heart. 

"Your heart's beating quite quickly." Harry says, and Louis swallows thickly. He looks away from Harry's eyes, and he suddenly has the biggest need to tell him the truth. 

"Harry, I..." Then he stops, heart slowing down as he remembers that Harry is very rich and powerful, and could take Louis down with a single word to the press. 

He looks down at his tattoos. 

"My first was the stickman..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ohpleaselarry


	5. five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends his life dating and marrying rich people and divorcing them for all of their money. Harry is a rich boy who inherited all of his fathers money following the man's death. Louis' plan doesn't go exactly as planned. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve and shows Louis that love is a lot more important than money.

It's when they hit nearly four months of dating, when Harry asks a question, that Louis realises how different this is going than the other men. 

Who dates for this long and still haven't had sex? Louis doesn't even have a set plan anymore. He's sort of making it up as he goes. 

"Move in with me." 

He looks nervous as he asks, eyes wide and fingers twisting together. Louis' got his mouth around his cock. 

He lifts his head with a pop, Harry's eyes fluttering. 

"Are you only asking me that because you're so turned on you're shaking?" Louis asks, and Harry grins. Blue meows from next to them, where the cat is creepily watching them. 

Harry runs gentle fingers over Louis' hair, getting the sweaty strands away from his face. Louis kisses his hand in thanks. 

"I'm asking you because I've been wanting your terrible messes and morning breath and loud mouth living with me since the first month." 

Louis smacks him, but blushes uncontrollably. Those are the things Louis can't pretend. The things that are him by nature. And apparently the things Harry likes the most.

"Yeah. I'll move in with you." Louis says, then makes Harry come in less than a minute. 

 

 

It happens a week after he's completely moved in, all of his things from the cottage all in Harry's house, filling up the empty spots around Harry's stuff. 

They aren't doing anything particularity lustful. In fact, Harry's teaching him to make brownies. 

"So add the eggs. We need two." Louis nods and grabs an egg, and promptly smashes it against the counter.

Harry erupts into laughter and cleans up the sticky mess while Louis washes his hands with a pout. 

When they settle down, Harry comes up behind Louis and sets his chin on his shoulder, then his hands on his hips. 

"Just hit it gently. Just so there's cracks in it. Then hold it above the bowl and pull it apart slowly with your fingers. Be careful not to get any shell in it."

Louis does as he's told, and cheers excitedly when he succeeds. Harry laughs and pats his hip.

"Good job, baby." 

 _baby._  

Louis takes a breath and turns in Harry's arms, away from the bowl where he still needs to add another egg. 

"Why haven't we fucked yet?"

Harry's eyes go wide, and he looks almost like he's going to pull away, so Louis puts his arms around his neck and plays with the hair at the nape of his neck. 

"Um. B-because...I don't know, actually."

"Well you don't seem to want to take it slow anymore. We've exchanged blowies twice just today." 

Harry blushes, and relaxes, leaning closer. 

"No. I don't want to take it slow. I suppose I just wanted to leave it up to you to...make a move or something." 

"Well should we make it a date? How about Saturday?"

"A date for our first fuck?" 

Louis grins and pokes his cheeky dimple. 

"Obviously. I like to be organised."

Harry raises an eyebrow at the huge mess Louis' already made with the brownie ingredients, but says nothing otherwise. 

Louis turns back to the bowl, and perfectly cracks the egg open, making Harry squawk. 

 

 

 

An hour later, Harry's sitting next to Louis on the couch and he wont quit _fucking squirming._

Louis throws his legs over Harry's lap, making his legs stop bouncing, but then his fingers start to twitch, and he starts to play an imaginary piano on Louis' legs. 

"I swear to god, H. Why are you so restless?" Louis exclaims, and Harry jumps like he's just been frightened, wide eyes moving over to Louis. He looks almost scary, eyes dilated and dark. 

"I don't think I can wait until Saturday. N-now that I know it's going to happen." He murmurs, then lifts his hips so Louis can feel how hard he is, dick poking through his jeans against Louis' calf.

Louis swallows thickly as a rush of heat stabs his abdomen, and he stretches so his arms are above his head, shirt riding up. 

"Oh yeah?" Louis says sultrily, and Harry looks two seconds from pouncing, but Louis shakes his finger and sits up, pulling his legs from Harry's lap. 

Harry looks like he's about to whine, but Louis crawls across the couch, then straddles the boy, careful not to touch him where he needs it most.

He yanks at his curls, which never fails to get him excited, and leans forward to whisper in his ear. 

"So eager, aren't you? Can't even wait two days. Want our first time to be right here on this couch? Right in front of your huge window where anyone could look in from the flats across the street?"

Harry's head lulls back like he's drunk, hooded eyes opening to look at that exact window, the curtains wide open, people on balcony's visible across the street. He moans helplessly, hands tight on Louis' thighs. 

"How do you want it, love? Want me to ride you?" 

Harry nods before he's even done with the question. 

"God, yes, please."

He's so polite. Louis grins and stands up, telling him to be patient and don't touch himself, before he starts to the bedroom to get the essentials. 

When he's safely in their room, he shuts the door and leans against it, shutting his eyes and trying to breathe. Four months after this started, and finally they are going to do this. Louis feels so strange. His stomach is turning, and he feels lightheaded, and his dick is _leaking._  

"Well, shit." He curses to himself. He's only this turned on because he hasn't had any in so long. That's got to be it. 

He makes his way back, where Harry's done as he's told, arms fisted at his sides, chest heaving. 

"Good boy." Louis praises once he's in front of him, then proceeds to start to undress, slowly taking off each article of clothing. Harry watches intently, teeth gnawing on his lip. 

"Well are you going to get naked or are you going to make me do it myself?" 

Harry is quick to comply, yanking off his clothes and leaning forward when he's done, putting his hands on Louis' hips and pressing a surprisingly soft kiss to his stomach. 

Louis runs a hand through the boys hair, not resisting when he pulls him into his lap, dicks brushing together and making Harry sigh against his neck. 

Louis starts a slow grind, nails scratching at Harry's scalp when he starts to bite at his neck hard just like Louis likes. 

"Can't wait to be inside of you. Gonna fuck you so good. I know you've been wanting it." 

The whimper that bubbles out of Louis' mouth is unintentionally, but it makes Harry bite him harder and grab his arse roughly, massaging the flesh with both hands. Louis' never felt like this with any other guys. He feels impatient. And doesn't know what to do with himself. He-

It's almost like he _does_ want it. 

"Lube? I'll get you ready. You just relax and look pretty." Harry says, reaching over to the lube and getting his fingers all slicked up. Louis absentmindedly spreads his legs a bit. Harry looks nervous for a second, like he might fuck up, but then just goes for it, pulling Louis so close his cock brushes against Harry's stomach, then he presses three of his fingers against Louis' hole like he might put them all in at once. 

Louis bites his lip when Harry presses his middle finger in first, all the way up to the knuckle. It's like it always is. Not pleasurable yet, but mostly weird. He fucks him with that for about ten seconds, before pressing a second in. 

Louis' always weirdly liked the stretching feeling. He sighs, leaning forward to kiss Harry while he scissors his fingers and adds a third, and Louis can tell he's purposely avoiding his prostate, and it makes him whine just a bit. 

"Patience." Harry murmurs against his lips, his free hand skirting up Louis' back as it arches. 

"Don't want patience. Want your cock." Louis says, and Harry groans, fingers speeding up from their languid movements. 

"I'm ready, cmon." He complains, scratching at the back of Harry's neck. The boys eyes won't quit moving, flicking every direction, trying to see all of him at once. 

Louis lifts up until Harry's fingers slip out of him, then he presses the condom into his wet hand. 

Harry rolls it onto himself, breathing heavily. 

Louis swallowed thickly when he's done and lifts up again, positioning himself above Harry, who holds his cock still. 

For a moment, they just look into each other's eyes, so much emotion in each pair, before Louis sinks down, and both pair of eyes shut in pleasure. 

Harry's got a fairly large cock. Like, a bit above average, so it's not so smooth at first. Louis has to pause when the head's popped in, nails digging into Harry's shoulders, eyes squeezed shut. 

"You okay?" Harry whispers, and Louis nods, not opening his eyes. 

Harry's thumbs rub comforting circles into his hips, and he kisses at his neck and jaw to distract him. 

Once Louis feels like he can take more, he decides to just go for it and drops down completely. 

There's pain, obviously, but then there's the fact that the head of Harry's dick drives right into his prostate. Like it was made to go just right. 

Harry chokes out a moan, hands tightening on his hips, and Louis feels almost dizzy, and he presses his temple against Harry's, mouth open. 

"Not gonna last very long." Harry warns, and Louis looks down at where he's leaking against Harry's stomach. 

"Me neither." He says, then abruptly starts to bounce.

Harry gasps, head tipping back, and Louis follows, moaning loudly against the boy's throat as his thigh muscles work. He feels almost jittery with pleasure in a way he's never felt before, and Harry is gorgeous. Sweat already clinging to his forehead, eyes watching Louis, trying to stay on him though they flutter in pleasure every time their bodies meet with a slap. Louis kisses him, though it's more wet breathing into each other's mouths, and Louis knows he's getting loud. He's always been loud. 

Though he can't really remember if he's faking it or not. 

"God, you're so good, baby. So good at this, s-shit." 

Louis would normally answer with a teasing question or something, but all he is able to do right now is make noise, his bounces getting messy as he gets closer and starts to get tired. 

Harry notices and helps him along, hands guiding his bounces under his thighs, hips lifting up to fuck into him as he drops down. 

Louis lets him take control and holds on for the ride (literally). He can feel it building up and up until he's right on the edge, and then he feels fingers pressing at where Harry's thrusting into him. Where they meet. 

He comes with a gasp and a moan of Harry's name, and the boy becomes frantic, holding Louis up and fucking into him quicker until he comes, just before Louis starts to get sensitive. 

They sit together, breathing heavily, clinging onto each other, for a few long minutes. 

"So worth the wait." Harry whispers, and Louis nods in agreement, then kisses him, and it's sweet, even if Harry pulls out of him while they do and tosses the condom. 

"Want to shower and eat? Then do this again in our bed?" 

Louis pulls away to look at him, then his eyes drop down to the bruises lining his throat that Louis gave him, then to the biting nail marks on his shoulders. 

"Hell yes."

 

 

 

"It's about time." Niall says as Louis walks through the door, hood over his head and only the _slightest_ limp, thank you very much _Niall._

"Shut up." He says. He's been feeling weird ever since it happened. He can't explain why or what it is. He just feels weird. 

"Where's he now?"

"Business dinner with his board. Something about competing restaurants' prices or something." 

Niall nods, and for once looks away from his iPad. 

"Something happen, mate? You look off." 

Louis almost doesn't want to talk, because he's never been one for talking about how he feels. He's always had to be the oldest. The strongest. But he's feeling particularly weird today. 

"I don't know. It's like...sex has never fazed me before, you know? But I feel like something is different. It's like, every time I think about him now I get this strange fuzzy feeling and like my face feels hot and I can't stop, like, thinking about him. Is that weird? It just feels different than every other time I've done this. He just feels different."

Niall is quiet for a few long minutes, staring wide eyed at Louis, before he scoots over to him and weirdly takes his hands. 

Louis eyes him with a raised brow, but Niall looks scarily serious. 

"Louis, It sucks to say, but you're terribly clueless and oblivious for such a smart brain you have."

"What're you talking about?"

Niall swallows and squeezes his hands, and there's a bit of nervousness squirming in Louis' stomach. Niall's hardly serious so Louis knows when he is that it's something big. 

"Louis...I don't want to alarm you...but-" he takes a deep breath. 

"Well spit it out, won't you?" 

"You're falling in love with Harry Styles."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ohpleaselarry


	6. six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends his life dating and marrying rich people and divorcing them for all of their money. Harry is a rich boy who inherited all of his fathers money following the man's death. Louis' plan doesn't go exactly as planned. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve and shows Louis that love is a lot more important than money.

Louis hasn't talked to Harry in two days. 

sure, it may be mean, or childish, but ever since Niall uttered that small sentence it hit Louis like a fucking train. 

Before Harry styles, Louis was positive he was straight. So sure of himself. He would've made his dad proud. His dad always hated gays. 

But here he is, lying on Niall's bed, watching his phone light up constantly throughout the day with worried messages and calls. 

48 missed calls. 

63 messages. 

17 voicemails. 

All from Harry. 

He supposes it's probably normal, as disappearing from the place you live with your _supposed to be fake_ boyfriend for two days is a bit worrying. Niall, at first, was pitying. Realising you're gay for a man you planned to ruin the career of was pretty life changing, yes. But then he got annoyed, telling Louis to stop being a pussy. Even going as far as asking in horror if he's homophobic. 

Louis knows he just wants his bed back, probably. 

He finally comes around and fucks off, and he can't go home because he knows Harry's there, and he can't be at Niall's, and Liam's at his own home way across town with his wife because Louis didn't need him after he moved in with Harry. 

There's only one other option. It's going to be difficult, but he can't sleep next to Harry tonight. 

 

 

"Louis?!" Harry looks beyond relieved, rushing up and pulling him into a hug, before cupping his face and searching for injuries. 

"Are you alright? I was so worried, you fucking arse. I didn't know where to even look for you." He seems angry and sad at the same time. 

He wonders if Harry loves him. 

"I'm fine. Sorry I made you worried. My mum is in the hospital. I've got to go to Doncaster for a few days, alright?"

Harry follows him to their bedroom, where Louis starts to pack a rucksack. 

"Shit, Lou, I'm sorry. Is she alright? Do you want me to come with you?"  

Louis swallows thickly and throws together everything he needs to survive quickly, before he's walking to the door. 

"Hopefully she will be fine. But, um, no. This is something I need to do alone." 

Harry looks like he wants to disagree, but instead stops Louis' fast pace to the front door with a hand around his wrist, pulling him back and hugging him tight. 

Louis wonders if Harry can hear the quick beat of his heart, or can feel the way Louis' body melts into his without permission. 

"Baby, please don't ignore me. That will only make it worse. Didn't you say you haven't seen your mum in years?"

"Yeah." Louis whispers, and his body wants so badly to stay, and so does his heart, longing to touch Harry after a mere two days apart. 

"Will you be alright? Promise you'll call or text." Harry pleads, not letting go of him for even a second. 

"I promise." Louis murmurs, and the warmth is gone after they finally pull away. Harry leans in and kisses him so softly, lips plush and warm. Louis can't stop himself from kissing back, heart skipping and fingers twitching to touch him. Remembers the way Harry's mouth hung open prettily when they-

Louis pulls away and takes a deep breath. 

"I'll come back." He promises, and Harry watches him leave with a sad smile. 

 

 

After the ruckus of Louis finally being home after years, and after he's met his two newest siblings, just over a year old, Louis' mum sits him down in a chair and gives him a cuppa. He savours the taste of home, didn't realise he missed it so much. 

"Going to explain why you've decided to show up?" She asks, and Louis takes more gulps to buy himself some time. Jay sits patiently, and Louis can see all of the differences now. The way the lines around her eyes don't leave when she stops smiling, or the grey scattered along her hair. 

Louis sets his tea down and pulls his knees to his chest. He's feeling very young right now. 

"Mum...do you share the same...beliefs...as he did?"

She doesn't ask who he's talking about. She knows. 

"Some, yes. You'll have to be more specific."

"Like, I don't know...that God isn't real, that being gay isn't right, that it's okay to hit your kids..."

Even after years apart, she still manages to see right through him. 

"Anything you want to tell me?"

Louis takes a deep breath. 

"I'm...I think...I may h-have feelings for. A boy?"

Jay nods. 

"Yes. Is that it?"

Louis looks at her with a quirked eyebrow. 

"What-are you not-what?"

Jay rolls her eyes and sets her tea down. 

"Louis, I've known you were gay ever since you were three years old and blushed every time the neighbour boy held your hand. You had the biggest crush on him."

Louis stares at her open mouthed for a solid minute, before he sits up in his seat and clears his throat. 

"I...I didn't think I was gay. I thought I might have had just like- I don't know- like a weird faze?"

Jay laughs loudly, slapping her hand against the table. Louis pouts. 

"Oh, Lou. That's a funny one. But no, you're very much gay. Took you far to long to realise it, really. I thought maybe you were scared to tell me but it turns out you really are that daft? Ha!" She can't seem to settle down, and Louis leans back in his chair, heart hammering in his chest. 

He's gay. 

 

 

"I'm gay."

Harry pauses on the other line, probably not expecting that to be the first thing Louis says to him since he left. 

"...yes? I realise this, Lou." He murmurs, and Louis nearly shivers. God did he miss Harry's voice. He has _feelings_ for Harry, what the _fuck._  

"When did you realise?" Louis asks, and Harry huffs out a nervous laugh. 

"Um, when you looked at me all pretty after you were fired? Are you drunk? Louis, is your mum okay?" 

"She's fine, Harry. She's home and she's healthy. Why didn't you just think I was just friendly? How'd you know I wanted you?"

Harry does laugh, now. 

"Because when I tried to talk your boss into not firing you, you looked at me like you wanted to kiss me. And I was not opposed, obviously."

"That wasn't even five minutes in. How did you know that early?"

"Because I had a pull towards you. I knew we were going to be something big. Something beautiful."

Louis' stomach flip flops, and this time, he doesn't fight it. In fact, he lets the bashful smile take over his face. 

He's not scared anymore. 

 

 

"So that's it? No more plan?" Niall asks when Louis steps into his house once he's back. He still hasn't told Harry he's back yet. Needed to see Niall first. 

"No more plan. It's scary, obviously. I'm fucking terrified. But it's because of you that I stopped being such a dupe." 

Niall grins and pulls him into a one armed hug. 

"Well duh. I'm the matchmaker master of the universe." Niall says, and it makes no sense, but Louis grins anyways. 

 

 

"Louis! You didn't tell me you'd be back!" Harry exclaims, yanking him into a hug, hardly restraining from hopping in excitement. 

Louis closes his eyes, dropping his rucksack carelessly and pressing close to the boy, breathing in his scent, his strength, his warmth. 

"I want to fuck you." Louis murmurs. Harry tenses up, pulling away with furrowed eyebrows. He seems to realise Louis is feeling weird, but it doesn't stop the boy from swallowing audibly. 

"Yes, please."

 

"You're gorgeous." Louis whispers as he presses in a third finger. Harry whines, fists clutching at the pillow under his head. He really is gorgeous, all naked and laid out perfect. The evening setting sun bouncing off his skin and making it a soft warm colour. God. 

Louis doesn't need the plan, anymore. He doesn't have to lie to Harry. Or to himself. Harry still knows him as Louis Peterson, but Louis figures he can find a way to fix that somehow. 

After years of his father rattling on about how gays are going to hell. How they are a abomination, it's weird that Louis has no trouble accepting it. Maybe it's because his mother loves him anyways, maybe it's because Niall is such an accepting friend, or maybe it's because Harry is so sweet. Such a kind soul. So amazing that Louis doesn't mind that he's who opens Louis' eyes. 

He doesn't care. Louis does not care anymore. His mum is just fine without the money. In fact, Louis himself doesn't care about the money. 

Falling for Harry is so much better than any amount of money he could have.

"I'm ready, please please _please_."

Louis hushes the boy and gently pulls out his fingers. He wants to take care of Harry tonight. He wants to make him feel good. He doesn't want to fuck. He wants to make love. 

Louis can already tell how big of a romantic cheesy twat he's going to be. 

With a grin, and a push of his hips, he doesn't care. 

Harry's toes curl where they are resting behind Louis' back, his hands clinging to Louis' shoulders. 

"Yeah, oh." He moans, always the responsive one. Louis kisses him as he starts a slow dragging of his hips, pressing into Harry's prostate with more of a grind than a thrust. 

"Baby, please. F-fast-ah!" Louis pulls back and _shoves_ back in, pushing Harry an inch up the bed, and making the boy look absolutely in bliss, mouth open and eyes struggling not to flutter closed in pleasure.

"Good? This what you wanted?" Louis asks, holding Harry's hips down with his hands, biting a love bite into his neck. 

"Yes-ssss." Harry hisses, short fingernails trying to drag down Louis' back. 

"Gonna come? In hardly three minutes?" Louis asks, taking note of Harry's trembling thighs and the flush spreading steadily down his chest. 

"Maybe." He says, pulls Louis down for another kiss, which he happily gives the boy, not slowing down the movement of his thrusts. He's determined to make him feel good. Sort of an unspoken apology for the plan Harry will never find out about. Fucking all of the guilt and sorry and held back feelings Louis' had ever since this started. 

Harry's back arches. 

"Oh, fuck, _I love you._ " He comes with a gasp, and it doesn't take Louis long to follow, not with Harry tightening deliciously around him, not with how pretty he looks when he comes. 

He embarrassingly doesn't realise what the boy had said until they are in the shower afterwards. 

Louis gasps out loud and clutches the loofa  to his chest.

"Wait, did you say-" Louis chokes off, and Harry raises an eyebrow, hands not slowing from the lather he's working up in his hair. 

"I was wondering if you were ignoring that. You are quite slow when you're turned on. But yes. It's been four months. And yeah...I l-love you, Lou." He looks a bit nervous, like there's any chance Louis won't feel the same. 

Though, a month ago Louis never would have thought. 

He leans up and kisses him, soapy hands running up Harry's chest. 

"I love you too, Harry." He murmurs, and Harry grins happily against his mouth. 

Louis, for the first time in a very very long time, feels happy. 

He never wants to forget this feeling. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ohpleaselarry


	7. seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends his life dating and marrying rich people and divorcing them for all of their money. Harry is a rich boy who inherited all of his fathers money following the man's death. Louis' plan doesn't go exactly as planned. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve and shows Louis that love is a lot more important than money.

Louis hears the front door open, and he grins despite himself, overly excited. 

He hears Harry pause, then his steps getting quicker until he's bursting into the kitchen, eyes wide in worry. Louis smiles at him, hand not stopping it's constant stirring. 

"You- cooking?!" Harry can hardly speak, and Louis scoffs, flipping him off with his free hand. 

"Hey! I need something to do while you're off on all your lame business meetings! The internet is a great teacher." Louis says, and Harry approaches carefully, as if Louis is an alligator ready to strike. 

"You nearly burnt the house down last week because you put a fork in the microwave." Harry says, and Louis rolls his eyes, flushing despite himself. 

"Yes, H, but that was _last_ week. I'm basically a master now. Come look!" 

Harry does so slowly, peeking over Louis at the spaghetti sauce slowly seeping and the noodles Louis is stirring.

"You're stirring them so they don't stick to the pot." Harry observes, and Louis nods with a roll of his eyes. 

"You have a top on the sauce so it can trap the steam and heat up faster." He continues, and Louis huffs. 

"Yes, Harry, I'm actually alright once I get it down!" He exclaims, and Harry just stares for another minute, before he's leaning forward and kissing up Louis' neck, hands running from his hips under his shirt. Louis giggles. 

"I'm going to rim you till you cry later." 

And that's how they find out about Harry's cooking kink. He should've expected it. Harry always gets stiff watching Louis be domestic. They fucked against the dryer the other day, for gods sake. 

 

 

After seven months, Louis would think he would be used to it. Used to looking at Harry and feeling love rather than guilt. Used to coming home from a day out with Harry's friends who are now his friends and finding Harry already sat with tea and popcorn ready for a movie night. 

Seven months has felt like seven years, though it's moved so fast. At the beginning, Louis was an arsehole ready to take all of the boy's money, and now he's a loving boyfriend who feeds his damn old cat every morning. It's still too risky to bring Niall into the picture, but he says he sees the pictures in the paper everyday. That Louis is "a whipped boy who'd probably jump off a bridge if Harry said to." 

Louis doesn't care. Being in love is the best feeling in the world. It is above any guilt or embarrassment Louis could ever feel. 

Harry is above anything. Louis truly would do anything for the boy. 

Louis had finally introduced Harry to his family at the 5th month mark. The boy had helplessly charmed every since one of them, and Louis' pretty sure they love Harry more than him, but it doesn't even matter. 

Harry had introduced his, too. It had been a bit depressing. Louis had bought pink roses (Harry says they were her favourites) and had set them next to Anne's grave, then without embarrassment had told Harry's late fathers grave that he will never hurt the boy, and he will love him enough that he won't feel loss. 

Harry had laughed through his tears and kissed Louis deeply. Louis hates to admit he cried a bit too. He can't imagine why he had ignored his mother. He loves her dearly, and is so thankful to have her. 

Harry sometimes calls Jay, when he's feeling especially down and can only be bought up by a mothers loving words. He says sometimes, late at night, that he is so happy that Louis came into his life, because he gets the best boyfriend, and a family. 

 

And Louis loves him. He loves him so much it's painful sometimes. He loves him so much that Niall is getting tired of hanging out only to hear about "something funny Harry said" or "how lovely Harry is"

"Oi, I'll rave about me boy if I want to!" Louis exclaims, and Niall rolls his eyes. 

"Honestly, Lou. Just put a ring on him and shut up."

Louis nearly chokes, eyes bugging out. Niall eyes him, brows furrowed. 

"Is it really that surprising? I've been waiting for months but it's tiring now. You both are sickingly in love. Just ask him already. Seal the deal." Niall says, rolling his eyes. 

Louis' stomach twists nervously. 

"I don't know if I'm ready to do that. What if-"

"I swear to god Louis if you say _what if he says no_ I will literally punch you in the balls."

Louis pouts down at his fumbling fingers, heart pounding in his chest. 

"There's always the possibility-"

"Not with you two, there's not. Just do it." He says, rolling his eyes like he's annoyed. Louis doesn't stop thinking about it all night.

 

 

Scratch that. Louis doesn't stop thinking about it all week. Harry must be noticing, and must be thinking Louis needs space, because he hasn't been as kitten cuddly like he always is. Hang been finding every excuse in the book to touch Louis. 

He finally breaks. 

"Lou," he murmurs, breaking the silence that is between them even with the movie playing, "is there anything you need to tell me? Come clean about?"

 _I started dating you with the intention to break your heart and ruin your career._  

It would be so easy to come clean. To just say it. Louis still gets guilty late at night, while Harry's asleep, letting Louis spoon him. Putting his trust in him. 

"I-" he nearly does. It's at the tip of his tongue. Harry looks nothing but patient, fingers rubbing comforting circles into Louis' ankle. 

His hand would look so pretty with a band on it. On a certain finger. Louis exhales shakily. 

"I love you." He finished, and Harry smiles despite himself, eyes twinkling. 

"I love you too, baby. You've been distant." He murmurs, and Louis nods, setting down the adidas catalog he'd been looking at while the movie plays, and he crawls across the couch and straddles Harry much like their first time. Harry looks up at him like he hung the moon. He's so beautiful. 

"You're beautiful. I've just been tired of sitting around being worthless while you run an entire company. I should be, like, paying half rent."

"You know you don't need to worry about money, love. I've got us." 

"But will it be enough when--" Louis does choke, now, eyes wide as he processed what he was about to say. 

Why would he have said something like that? What the _fuck._  

"When what?" Harry asks, and Louis panics, standing up. 

"When I decide to take up painting! I will need all new supplies. It will cost." 

Harry rolls his eyes fondly and stands up with him, and Louis relaxes, glad that Harry bought the diversion that isn't even true. Louis can't even paint. 

"Of course. I'll buy you all the painting supplies you could have. Don't even worry about it." 

 

 

Louis bursts into Liam's house without knocking, startling the boy himself who is, of course, cooking. Always cooking, that boy is. 

"Liam I need your help because you're the only one who won't tell me to fuck off when I need advice!" 

"Should probably talk to Zayn about that. He's better at advice."

"Who?" 

Liam's eyebrows furrow, before he taps his head in wonder. 

"Oh, right, wrong fic. In this one he was the childhood imaginary friend who you forgot about." 

Louis stands in shock for a few moments, before stepping over and placing a hand on Liam's forehead. 

"Li, I'm afraid to say this, but you're going insane."

Liam swats his hand away.

"I'm not. Just ignore me. What do you need advice about?" 

Louis paces behind the boy, hand running frantically through his hair, what he was going to say looping over and over in his brain. 

"Is seven months too early to know you want kids with someone?" Louis says quickly, once he's worked up the courage. Liam switches the stove to low and turns around, raising an eyebrow. 

"You want babies with Styles?" He asks cautiously, and Louis covers his face with his hands. 

"I didn't know I wanted them! It just popped up randomly. We were talking about money and I suddenly wondered if we would be able to support babies. Cause I've always wanted a big family, you know. Harry too."

"You two aren't even married yet."

"I'm working on that, thanks." Louis deadpans, gritting his teeth. Proposing when you actually love someone takes courage, dammit.

Liam sighs and crosses his arms. 

"Look, when you fall for someone the way you did, it's because you know he will be the one for you. Once you start to think about marriage, you start to think about kids, then grandkids, and a family house. And if you want animals. And if the place you share will be big enough. Trust me I know. I'm already married. Ive been through the process."

"Isn't it scary?"

"Oh, it's very scary. Terrifying. But love gives you all the bravery you need." 

Louis nods slowly, then starts to coo. 

"Aw, Liam. You're such an inspiring speaker!" He says loudly, and Liam rolls his eyes, fighting a smile and turning back to the food. 

"Just get marriage out of the way first. First step."

Louis nods, chewing his nails down nervously. His first real proposal. The first proposal with someone he actually intends to spend his life with. 

Till death do we part. 

 

But Louis can't stop thinking about babies. What they would look like. What Harry would do. Their kids would be the best. 

Harry's not on the couch when he gets home, and he's not in the bedroom or kitchen, so he must be in his office where he does at home paperwork and stuff. Louis knocks on the door once then steps inside. Harry's on the phone with someone, but he gives Louis a smile and a wave anyways. Louis doesn't leave and wait until Harry gets off the phone like he usually does. Instead he walks over to Harry's desk and starts to organise, making the large centre open. Harry doesn't seem to mind. He just raises an eyebrow in question. Louis grins and shoves off his joggers and pulls off his shirt, leaning over the desk so his arse is on display, the plug obvious. 

Harry's voice falters, and he can't take his eyes off of Louis while he talks about numbers and such. Louis brings a hand around himself and presses on the end of the plug, making a little noise as he does. Harry looks almost angry, before he walks over and swats Louis' hand away from himself, then going on to place his free hand not on the phone on Louis' arse, thumb pressing against the end of the plug. 

Louis bites his lip and turns around, unbuttoning Harry's trousers and letting them fall to the floor, leaving his bottom half nude. He doesn't wear pants sometimes. 

Harry's eyes are wide and he looks almost panicky, but looks more turned on than anything. Louis squeezes lube onto his hand and coats Harry's cock, getting him nice and wet. Harry's free hand holds tight onto Louis' hip as he tries to stay focused on his phone call. 

When he's nice and wet, Louis turns around and bends over the desk again, reaching back and easing the plug out. Nice and ready for Harry. 

It takes a minute, during which Harry starts to talk faster like he's trying to get the call over. 

Louis wiggles his arse, looking over his shoulder to give Harry a look under his eyelashes. Harry clearly wants to end his call before he fucks him, but Louis wants it now. 

He reaches behind himself and takes Harry in his hand and does it himself, pressing back until Harry sinks in. 

"The pri- _ohh_ -the price, yeah I'm okay, s-sorry." Harry's clearly having trouble talking as Louis fucks himself on his cock. 

"I'll have to call you later, sir. Sorry. My aunt just--got in a car crash." Harry hangs up the phone and tosses it back in his desk chair, before gripping Louis' hips and fucking roughly into him. 

Louis moans, back arching. 

"So naughty, baby."

Louis grips the edge of the desk with fumbling fingers. 

"Baby," He repeats in a daze, "gonna put a baby in me?" 

Harry's hips falter, and Louis thinks he may have taken it too far, but then he's groaning and changing the angle, before thrusting back in at a quick pace. 

"Yeah, Lou. Gonna put a baby in you. Gonna put so many babies in you." It's not possible, but Louis moans anyways like it is. 

"Yeah. You're going to be a _daddy_." Louis murmurs. Harry gasps and comes two thrusts later. 

Afterwards, when they've both cleaned up, Harry leans over him and kisses him, hands tangling with his. 

"I'm going to be a daddy." He repeats in a dazed voice. 

 _marry me_. Louis wants to reply. He doesn't. 

 

 

 

"Hey H?"

"Yeah?"

_marry me._

"Can you do me a favour and press that middle button there?"

"Not happening."

Louis grits his teeth, stabbing the wii remote angrily. How dare Harry be better at mario cart than him. He must be closer to the sensor or something. 

"You're cheating."

"Cheating in Mario cart?" Harry laughs, and Louis turns to watch his eyes crinkle and his dimples dig in. He drops down to 9th place. Louis wants to marry him. 

"God fucking cock shit!" Louis yells as Harry finishes 2nd and Louis finishes 10th. 

Louis launches at the boy, tickling him until Harry's got tears running down his cheeks from laughter. 

Once they settle down, Harry is under him, grinning goofily. 

Louis can't hold back this time. His breathing stutters. His heart races. Harry is so beautiful. 

"Marry me, Harry." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tumblr: ohpleaselarry


	8. eight (final)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Louis spends his life dating and marrying rich people and divorcing them for all of their money. Harry is a rich boy who inherited all of his fathers money following the man's death. Louis' plan doesn't go exactly as planned. Harry wears his heart on his sleeve and shows Louis that love is a lot more important than money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i want to thank everyone who read and supported me as i wrote these chapters. I loved writing this and im so glad this randomly came to me one day haha. this is my first multiple chapter fic so its big for me... anyways thank you :)

**Age 3**

 

 

There's a new boy next door. Mummy says he will only be staying here for a month before he moves away again. To the big city where his daddy will be building something. Louis doesn't mind because the boy doesn't mind. Their yards aren't separated by a fence, so Louis doesn't have to worry about that. 

"How old are you?" Louis asks the boy, who looks so itty bitty. His eyes are really big and pretty like Louis' mums eyes are. 

"He's only just turned two, so he may not be able to talk or understand as much as you. But he is very smart. He's already learning to read big words." The boys mummy says, and the boy has a suckie in his mouth. Louis hasn't used those since he was a baby like this boy is. He's a baby. The boys mummy leaves to go talk to Louis' mummy without telling Louis his name. 

The boy just sits, blinking up at Louis with eyes that remind him of a cow. 

"You remind me of a cow." Louis says, and the baby stops his sucking and spits it out, before he gives Louis the biggest cry baby look in the whole world. 

"I a cow?" He asks, looking like he's going to cry, and Louis starts to feel nervous. He knows he can get in trouble for making other kids cry. 

"No, no. You aren't a cow. You're a boy." Louis says quickly, leaning forward and messily plucking a flower from the grass and giving it to the boy. It works. The tears disappear and he smiles, then toddles up into standing position. Louis follows. 

"You have sandbox?" He asks with admiration, looking over Louis' shoulder at the sandbox in the yard. 

"Yeah. D'ya wanna play in it?" 

The boy nods quickly, almost falling over. He's tiny. Louis starts to walk to the sandbox, but notices that the boy isn't following. 

Louis walks back to him, fumbling hands playing with the clasp on his dungarees. 

"Are you coming or aren't you?" 

The boy looks nervous, looks like he wants to cry again. 

"C-can I hold your hand? It's far." He says, and Louis doesn't think it's too far. He walks to the sandbox every day, but he figures the boy is really small and needs some extra help. Louis is older, after al-

The boy doesn't wait for an answer, slipping his little hand into Louis'. His face feels hot all of a sudden, but he ignores it and puffs out his chest and starts the trek to the sandbox. 

"What's your name anyways? Mine is Louis."

"I am Harry." The boy says, and Louis blushes a bit more, and can't help but think Harry is a pretty name. 

 

The family are gone by the next month, of course, like they said they would be. Three year old Louis is sad for months. But by the time he is five, he and his mother have forgotten the names of the family, and most of the happenings of the short encounter. 

 

 

 

**Age 13**

 

 

Stan's house is a lot cooler than his. He has his own _computer._ Louis' got two sisters now, so they don't always have money for cool things. 

"Have you watched porn?" Stan asks, and Louis hasn't, but kids at school talk about it all the time and Louis doesn't want to be left out. 

"Yeah." He says, and Stan smiles, raising his eyebrows like he does when he's got an idea. 

"Let's watch some. I'll show you my favourites."

They settle in, and Stan has to turn the volume off so his mum doesn't hear, but it doesn't matter because the video is enough to know what's going on. 

There's a guy and he's having sex with a girl on a bed. Sometimes he does weird stuff like hit her arse or bite her neck, but Louis can't take his eyes off the way the man's hips can move in such a pace without stopping. Doesn't he get tired? How does that feel?

"I mean look at her boobs!" Stan whispers excitedly, and Louis looks away from the man and to the girl, who's alright he supposes. 

He doesn't think much of it. 

 

 

 

**Age 16**

 

 

"Two more years and you're out." Louis whispers to himself. He can do this. He works up all the courage he can manage before finally opening the door. 

He steps out of his room and tip toes down the hall. It's quiet. The girls are at their grandparents house for the weekend, but Louis had to stay so he didn't miss any days at Toys R Us. 

The parents should be asleep, but these days he has to be suspicious at all times. He just wants a glass of water. He can only spend so long holed up in his room before he has to get something he needs. 

"Going somewhere?" A deep voice growls, not loud enough to wake up mum, of course.

Louis looks down at his feet and waits for the beating. 

 

-

 

**Age 3**

 

 

Daddy got a new job. They moved to a big city a year ago and it's fun. He's going to be building something. A yummy in my tummy place, probably. That's what he said. Harry stares wide eyed at what daddy calls "blueprints". 

"This is the kitchen." He says, and Harry claps, already bouncy and happy from mummy bouncing him on her leg. 

"Yummy! What is it called?" Harry asks wide eyed. 

"I've got a few ideas. What do you think is a good name for a restaurant, Harry?"

"Polec!" He exclaims, clapping his hands. The parents laugh. Ever since he were one, Harry's been saying "Polec" instead of "pirate". It's rather cute. 

Harry's dad's laughter dies out, but then he tilts his head in thought. 

"You know. That's quite catchy."

Harry blows a raspberry with a smile. He's always been a goofy kid. 

 

 

**Age 13**

 

"Now, Harry. You be back here by eight, understand?" Harry nods, leaning up to kiss his mum on the cheek. 

"Course, mum. Love you!" 

 

"I feel like this is your first time at a party." Harry turns around, already blushing because yes in fact it is. The boy who matches the voice looks older. Probably around 17 or 18. God, why is Harry here?

"Um..." Harry stutters, but the guy just laughs and leans forward so he's close and Harry's nearly trapped against the kitchen counter. 

"It's alright, love. It was just obvious by that." He says, tipping his head towards the water in Harry's hand. 

Harry laughs sheepishly, and the boy watches him with dark brown eyes, biting back a smile himself. 

"You know, you're very cute." He says, and Harry sets down his water and looks up at the boy coyly. 

"Am I?" He asks, blinking slowly. 

The older guy huffs out a laugh and sets down his drink, before swooping down and kissing Harry on the mouth. 

If Harry had any doubts he's gay, it's definitely confirmed that night.

 

 

**Age 16**

 

Harry's dad is sick. The doctors said he could last anywhere from one year to five, with the cancer slowly working his body over. 

He will still be able to run Polec just fine, but one day he may collapse and die. Just like that. It could be any day. 

"You'll have to take over Polec, H." He keeps saying every few weeks, like he knows he's going soon. He's started to train him how to work, and Harry doesn't have the heart to tell him he doesn't want to. That he wants to sing. That he has the X factor paperwork hidden in his room. That he doesn't want to run a restaurant chain for the rest of his life. 

But he can't. Harry can't defy his fathers dying wish. He just can't. 

A few months after the cancer was discovered, when Harry, almost 17, already knows how to run the business, he rips up the audition paperwork and watches it fall into the rubbish bin with a frown. 

The sad feeling in his chest only lasts for a few days. He will be fine. 

 

 

 

 

-

 

 

"Marry me, Harry." 

Harry's eyes widen, and he stops smiling slowly. 

Louis wants to backtrack, because shit, he didn't want to do it like this. 

"I-I mean. Hold on. Wait here." Louis jumps up and rushes to the spare room, where he's hidden the small box where he knows Harry won't find. He also takes a minute to press his heated skin to the cool wall in the room, trying to calm his beating heart. 

He walks back slowly, and Harry isn't laying on the floor anymore. Now he is sitting on the couch, leg bouncing like he's nervous. 

"Harry," Louis breathes, then is quick to get on one knee, holding the closed box in both hands, resting on Harry's thighs like he's begging, "this was sort of a spur of the moment. I was actually planning on doing it on the 28th, our eight month anniversary. There were going to be candles and everything. But anyways, Harry, when I met you, I was...an arse. Don't ask how but I was a dick. And I wasn't planning on how this went. Um. But now...I'm kind. And I can cook a few things. And you've made me into a whole other person. I'm not very good with all this emotional stuff so I love you more than anything and will you be my husband?" 

He opens the box, revealing the ring that Louis' spent forever designing online to make it just perfect. It's silver, with two stones set in the middle, one green and one blue. On the inside is a small engraving. _'H &L_'

Harry doesn't say anything for a moment, before he's laughing and pulling Louis into a hug. Louis hugs back, heart still beating quickly while he waits for an answer. 

"Oh, Louis," he murmurs, and Louis smiles, "you're right." 

They break apart, and Louis smiles with a question in his eyes. 

"Yeah? About what?"

Harry smiles right back. 

"You _are_ an arse."

Louis tilts his head in confusion, and wonders if Harry is joking around or is actually mad because Louis proposed during Mario cart. He hopes not. 

"You are an arse. A lying son of a bitch. That's who you are, Louis Tomlinson."

Harry stands up, and Louis falls backwards, box falling from his hands, and suddenly feels the need to throw up. 

 _Louis Tomlinson._  

"You know." He whispers, it's not a question. Harry barks out a laugh, casually putting his hands in his pockets, all signs of love and affection. Gone. 

"Bingo. I've always known, Tomlinson. You see, I was really good friends with someone named Frank. You knew him, didn't you?" 

Louis is frozen in place. Of course he knew frank. The man was one of his firsts. 

"You must not have the best memory, love, because I was at one of the parties you tagged along with Frank to. We didn't meet, but you did stand around while I talked to the man for a few minutes. I was so surprised when Frank called me up one day and asked for somewhere to say. Told me his husband divorced him for all of his riches. Wouldn't say your name or show me a picture, but I would remember your striking eyes and curves. I knew who you were. It didn't take long to find you through Niall's name. Also your mother can go by her newest husbands last name all she wants but it was confirmed when I saw your birth certificate along with your other baby photos. Jay is a nice woman." He grins devishly, and Louis hasn't let out his breath in three minutes, seems like. This is his worst nightmare. He's had actual nightmares about this happening. About Harry knowing. Louis snaps out of his shock and immediately feels the tears coming on. 

"I gave you multiple chances to tell me the truth. If you had just come clean I might have forgiven you. We might have been friends. Maybe more, who knows. I knew your plan from the moment that shitty staged run in to you at that party. You were so cocky. I could see it in your eyes. You thought you had such a power."

Louis wipes his tears away and stands up, running a hand through his hair. 

"I-I know. But you were different. I didn't want to hurt you. I fell in love. I'm in love with you, Harry, please."

Harry shakes his head, green eyes dark, intimidating. 

"Frank wasn't my only friend you've done it to, Louis. Four. Four of my closest business friends have lost everything soon after marrying a different version of Louis. Did you think nobody would see a pattern? You underestimated me. With Polec's popularity I knew you'd come along at some point. I knew I was the only one who could stop my friends' pain. Well now it's over. How does it feel, Louis? To have your own game, your own plan done to you? This is how they've all felt. Betrayed by the person they loved so much."

Louis can't stop his tears, now. He can't describe the feeling. It's unexplainable. It's horrible. His knees are weak, his heart is tearing itself apart. Harry doesn't love him. _Harry never loved him._

"I suppose at least now you know you're definitely gay. You fell for me faster than anything. It was quite fun to watch you have your little inner turmoil thing. You know, doubting yourself, realising your feelings, letting yourself have the feelings. It was funny. I especially loved the babies part. Good touch, that." 

Louis shakes his head quickly. 

"No, Harry, no, none of that was acting. It was all real. My feelings, all of that. I do want to marry you. I do want kids. I love you." His voice breaks.

Harry laughs. 

"Oh I know. Memorise this feeling, because that's how every single person you did this to felt. You will regret everything you've ever done now. You will be sorry for all you've done. It won't end. You'll drive yourself up the wall crazy with regret. And you want to know the best part?"

Louis sobs into his hands, shaking full bodily. Harry leans in close, and Louis can smell his cologne. He cries harder. 

"See you in court." He murmurs, then he's laughing, walking away, grabbing his coat and heading out of the door. Louis falls to the floor, hardly able to breathe, crying harder than he's ever allowed himself to.

Louis knows he can't take it back, for he had the plan the whole time. He went into this intending to break Harry's heart. Ruin his career. Just like he did to the others. He knows he can't take it back as he watches the only person he will ever love walk out of Louis' life. 

He knows he can't take it back, but he wishes with everything he has that he could start over. 

"I love you. I'm sorry." Louis whispers, long after Harry's out of the door. 

 

 

Fin. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so since I'm getting so much hate for this (thanks for that btw) let me just say something: this was my first time writing a fic since I became depressed last year and the first of my fics with a twisted and not happy ending. I thought because there's so many fics with yay happy happy and life doesn't always work like that id make it with a surprising sad ending which made Louis get what he deserved for doing that to so many people. Hurting people comes back to bite you in the arse and Louis wasn't going to just get away with it. Obviously writing while I'm going through this isn't a good idea but I thought I'd keep myself busy. I'll add a tag since nobody can handle a sad ending. Life doesn't come with happy endings and that's that. This is my book and I'll end it like I want. Sorry if that ruins you for all of my fics (which btw the rest are nothing like this) but that's not my problem. Just quit sending me hate for ending my book how I want to end my book and go read a kid fairytale if you want rainbows and happiness.  
> Thanks for those few of you who left nice comments. I spent tons of weeks and worked really hard on this so thank you x

**Author's Note:**

> Don't clog up my fic with your hate. If you want to say it come say it to my face. My tumblr is ohpleaselarry and my inbox is always open :)


End file.
